Naruto las cronicas del biometal N
by dragon titanico
Summary: Por un azar del destino Hidden Phantom llega a Konoha donde conocerá al que se convertirá en su aprendiz, primer capitulo en linea, se busca un beta
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni rockman zero son míos son de sus respectivos propietarios, aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

Ubicación: ciudad de neo arcadia

Un estruendoso sonido de alarma y el constante palpitar de las luces rojas interrumpió las actividades de los guardines como de del mismo X-sama, los cuales rápidamente se dirigieron donde la sala de comando dispuestos a averiguar estaba ocurriendo

El primero en arribar fue el soberano de neo arcadia, envestido en su distintiva túnica azul celeste

-¿Qué ocurre?- indago el soberano de neo arcadia con bastante sencillez a una de as navegadoras ms eficientes del lugar

La navegadora se sonrojo un poco al escuchar la voz del soberano de la ciudad en su espalda, por ende le tomo un momento contestar

-X-sama perece ser la misma energía roja carmesí que se detecto hace 5 años-contesto la navegadora haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no tartamudear- solo que con menos fuerza-

-X-sama, permítame ir a investigar- pidió al tiempo que aparecía a su espalda el guardian de las sombras, Hidden Phantom, en una nube de humo azul oscuro

-ve con cuidad- no bien X-sama había terminado de hablar para cuando el guardian sombrío ya se había puesto en marcha- tus hermanos te alcanzaran en un momento- tras eso suspiro con resignación pues seguramente para cuando el resto de sus guardianes llegaran Phantom ya habría acaparado toda la diversión y tendría que aguantarse el sermón de Fairy por enviar a Phantom solo

Con el guardian sombrío

En un dragón mecánico (como el de kamen rider) volaba a gran velocidad surcando el cielo, sobre el lomo del mencionado dragón se veía al guardian sombrío extrañamente intranquilo

Al acercarse tanto como el guardian sombrío como el dragón se vieron forzados a contener un jadeo al ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo

La extraña corriente de energía roja carmesí rasgaba el mismo manto de la continuidad espacio tiempo permitiéndole al guardian una visión bastante repugnante e indignante respecto a un grupo de shinovis golpeando a un pequeño niño rubio de unos 4 o 5 años el cual era protegido a duras penas por energía carmesí

Sorprendido se encontraba al ver esos humanos ejecutar todo tipo de técnicas de toda clase de elemento, Indignado se mostro al ver que ese poder era usado para atacar a un indefenso niño que apenas y era protegido por esa energía carmesí

-prepara la garra retráctil para que nos saques de ahí- ordeno el guardian sombrío a su dragón

-¿Phantom por que hablas en plural?- no bien el dragón mecánico había terminado de hablar para cuando el guardian sombrío ya se había lazado por aquel agujero dimensional causado por esa extraña energía roja

Donde el pequeño rubio apareció un torbellino de viento y hojas el cual disipo el enorme montón de técnicas que buscaban la vida del pequeño, del mismo torbellino de viento unas rápidas y letales shurikens cercenaron la existencia de los instigadores del pequeño

-ya estas a salvo- anuncio la voz del shinovi neo arcadiano dirigiéndose al muchacho

El pequeño rubio abro los ojos para observar a su salvaros pero pronto el agradecimiento que estos mostraban se disipo al ver a su mayor instigador tras el neo arcadiano, su nombre

Hatake Kakashi el ninja que copia

El pequeño rubio a un recordaba las espeluznantes alucinaciones que era sometido por ese ojo rojo de extrañas aspas negras como la mas oscura noche que el jounin de elite escondía bajo su banda

El shinovi de Konoha miro intrigado al de neo Arcadia preguntándose cual era la razón por la que el extraño defendía al demonio de nueve colas

-¿estas aquí para proteger al muchacho?- inquirió el shinovi de neo arcadia fingiendo bajar su guardia

-¿Por qué lo protegería cuando ese demonio asesino a mi maestro?- respondió con odio el usuario del ojo rojo de espeluznantes aspas negras mientras, revelaba dicha adquisición el pequeño rubio se vio forzado a reprimir un grito de terror

-si tu maestro le ha atacado de la misma forma esos seudo shinovis-comenzó el shinovi de neo arcadia mientras señalaba a los shinovis que había despachado al otro mundo- no me sorprende que este muerto-

El de Konoha se lanzo al ataque a gran velocidad, por un segundo Phantom estuvo ligeramente impresionado ante la velocidad del patético humano, tras bloquear los primeros embates del shinovi de Konoha, varios de sus subordinados estarían humillados ante la velocidad de este humano que intentaba golpearlo con una rápida serie de puñetazos y patadas

El ninja de neo arcadia paso a la ofensiva y sin mucho esfuerzo paso la defensa del de Konoha impactando tres certeros puñetazos en el cuerpo del shinovi el cual salió volando un par de metros hasta impactarse contra el suelo

El peliblanco llego a la conclusión de que ese extraño era mas fuerte que el

El shinovi enmascarado de Konoha movió sus manos a gran velocidad creando una esfera de electricidad relampagueante, Phantom levanto las cejas al ver como la velocidad del mencionado aumentaba considerablemente, que se vio forzado a ir al 30% de toda su capacidad

El shinovi de neo arcadia saco un kunai especial de hoja láser y se dispuso a bloquear el golpe de su atacante el kunai de hoja laser y el shidori impactaron y un segundo después el kunai de Phantom absorbió la técnica de Kakashi permitiéndole al neo arcadiano regresar esa potente electricidad al cuerpo de su atacante paralizándole

Un segundo después el de neo Arcadia ejecuto un corte descendente el cual dejo una estela de luz verde brillante y aun muy herido jounin en el suelo

-ya estas a salvo-se escucho la tranquila voz del shinovi neo arcadiano mientras se dirigía al pequeño rubio-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto mientras se inclinaba para estar a la atura del pequeño

El pequeño alzo la vista como examinando a su salvador tratando de averiguar si este no mentía y justo en ese momento

6 sombras de vestiduras negras cayeron a unos metros seguidos de un anciano de vestiduras blancas y extraño sombrero

Phantom solo sujeto con fuerza su kunai cuestionándose si serian más enemigos

-descuida niño, yo te protegeré- prometió el shinovi

HOLA y asi comienza esta historia, siento por los fans de Kakashi por ponerlo de malo, quizás en un futuro cambie de actitud o quizás puede que hasta deserte de Konoha y termine por formar su propia panda de criminales esa parte a un no la decido

También estoy trabajando en le biometal que será usado por Naruto, y algunas otras cosillas que me faltan por arreglar antes de sacar el segundo capitulo, asi como la línea de tiempo la cual será ubicada antes de los eventos del rockman zero 1

Deben estarse preguntando quien será la compañera de aventuras de Naruto, obviamente Sakura no, ella pertenece al último Uchiha y quitársela seria muy descortés, asi que las opciones están entre Hyuga Hinata y Fairy Leviathan


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: megaman y Naruto no me pertenecen son de capcom y Kishimoto respectivamente, por que si fueran míos Naruto no había sufrido tanto y el imbécil de Elpizo jamás habría existido, dejo de aburrirlos y los dejo con el fic

-¿sabes cuan decepcionado estoy de ti?-se escucho la voz del anciano de gran sombrero y túnica blanca

-ese maldito mounstro mato a mi maestro- escupió con odio el ninja que copia mientras tapaba su sharingan, Sarutobi suspiro con cansancio

-ahora veo que jamás entenderás-susurro con tristeza el sandaime al ver la actitud de su mejor shinovi-ese niño es el guardian, el impide que esa tragedia vuelva a ocurrir-

-ese mocoso- intento replicar el descendiente del colmillo blanco

-quítenlo de mi vista- ordeno el tercer hokage a dos de sus ambu, estos se movieron a gran velocidad y en solo momento inmovilizaron a shinovi de pelo blanco para luego llevárselo a sus cuarteles

-¿Quién eres?- quiso saber Sarutobi, obviamente el sujeto parado frene a Naruto era poderoso, pocos podrían presumir de vencer al ninja copión, a un entre los mas poderosos ambu

-responderé tan pronto tu respondas mi pregunta ¿acaso estas aquí para lastimar al muchacho?- inquirió el shinovi de neo arcadia, tres de los ambu del hokage rápidamente hicieron el movimiento de atacar al neo arcadiano ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desconocido a insinuar algo asi?

-claro que no- respondió el sandaime con tranquilidad ante esto el guardián de neo arcadia pareció relajarse aun que sin dejar de estar alerta al igual que los ambu

-soy Hidden Phantom, cuarto guardian de neo arcadia y líder dela armada de las sombras destructoras- respondió el shinovi neo arcadiano mientras devolvía sus armas a su lugar-¿Y tu eres?- inquirió el mientras gracias a su visión periférica notaba como los ambu volvían a su posición de guardia, a un que Sarutobi rápidamente hizo una seña para que se tranquilizaran

-Sarutobi sandaime hokage y líder de esta aldea- respondió el tercer hokage pero siendo interrumpido bruscamente por el neo arcadiano

-¿Cómo tú siendo el líder esta aldea permites semejante injusticia?- inquirió el de neo arcadia haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su ira

-si tan solo un líder fuera tan poderoso como todo el mundo cree, mis manos han sido atadas por el alto consejo de esta aldea-respondió con tristeza el sandaime-ni siquiera me han permitido enseñarle a defenderse-

-puede que no me lo creas, pero te entiendo- contesto el shinovi de neo arcadia mostrando un media sonrisa mientras recordaba las mismas palabras dichas por X-sama en una ocasión-sin embargo he de llevarme al muchacho, tanto para protegerlo y si el quiere entrenarlo- por alguna extraña razón eso no sonó ni a una orden ni mucho menos a petición mas bien fue como un anuncio

-no puedes llevártelo, reconozco que eres fuerte pero Naruto pertenece a Konoha- interrumpió Sarutobi la acción del shinovi de neo arcadia rápidamente el de neo arcadia le contesto solo enviando una mira de esas que dicen claramente "quiero ver que intentes detenerme" antes de girarse para comenzar a revisar al pequeño rubio

-hablas de el como si fuera propiedad de una Konoha que no le respeta y estoy seguro que incluso lo maltrata, y apostaría mi vida que es por una mera estupidez- mientras se inclinaba para estar a la altura del pequeño rubio para luego preguntar-¿vendrías conmigo?-

-pero si voy contigo no podre convertirme en hokage ni comer más ramen- respondió el pequeño rubio con la clásica sonrisa marca Uzumaki que solo un Uzumaki (válgame la redundancia) puede hacer-además- dijo le pequeño rubio adoptando una seria postura digna de un legitimo Namikase-a un tengo la esperanza de encontrar algo mas que odio en las miradas de las personas de esta aldea, y por eso sin importar cuanto me llegue a tomar vale la pena quedarse-

El guardian de neo arcadia sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho-si alguno de mis soldados mostrara al menos una decima parte de la determinación que hoy he visto en ti- susurro a un que claramente todos lo escucharon-supongo que si no puedes irte tendré que quedarme- dijo sin ninguna muestra de resignación por dejar su hogar o su armada o a sus queridas hermanas (Fairy Leviathan y Ciel)

-¿de verdad harías semejante cosa por mi?- inquirió el pequeño rubio, ante esto solo recibió un asentimiento de parte del neo arcadiano-pero, ¿Por qué?, es decir ni siquiera me conoces- intento refutar el pequeño rubio de ojos azules

-pero me gustaría conocerte- anuncio el de neo arcadia mientras llevaba sus manos a su casco para quitárselo- soy Hidden Phantom- anuncio extendiendo su mano

-Uzumaki Naruto- se presento el pequeño rubio mientras respondía al saludo del shinovi de neo arcadia "estrujando" su mano una vez que el saludo hubo terminado el pequeño rubio de nombre Naruto se dirigió donde el sandaime

-he decidido- anuncio el pequeño rubio parándose firmemente frente del tercer hokage- que me gustaría ir con el-

-¿a que se debe el cambio de opinión?- inquirió el tercero

-jamás dije que no quería ir, solo trataba de averiguar que el fuera honesto- respondió una extraña seriedad en su mirada-la pregunta es ¿me dejarías?- inquirió el pequeño rubio

-si eso es lo quieres Naruto, no soy quien para oponerme- respondió el tercero mientras revolvía el cabello del rubio con su mano- solo permíteme unas palabras con el en privado- mientras le hacia una seña al shinovi de neo arcadia para que este le siguiera

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia más o menos prudente

-¿de que quería hablarme?- inquirió el neo arcadiano

-si serás el maestro de Naruto, hay unas cuantas cosas que debes saber- comenzó el sandaime con la larga explicación- hace 5 años, justo el día que Naruto nació la aldea fue atacada por un terrible demonio de gran poder conocido como el Kyubi no Youko, siendo los únicos shinovis con la capacidad suficiente los padres de Naruto, Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina le hicieron frente sin embargo ni siquiera ellos fueron capases de vencerle, después de todo solo somos humanos asi que como ultimo recurso, crearon un sello tan poderoso que fue capas de encerrar a esa terrible bestia pero a costa de sus vidas, ellos tenían una gran cantidad de enemigos y trate de ocultar su identidad, pero al hacerlo lo condene a la soledad y ser odiado por toda la aldea- explico el sandaime mientras hacia una pausa

-si estas tratando de disuadirme, te aseguro vas por mal camino- afirmo el guardián sombreo de neo arcadia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no para nada- respondió el sandaime con una sonrisa nerviosa pues muy en el fondo si estaba tratando de disuadirlo-ahora hay gente que busca y mata a las personas que tienen bestias de ese poder dentro ellos, si saben donde esta no dudaran en ir tras el, solo quería prevenirte de eso también-dijo con honestidad

-puedo comprender el por que no han permitido que el chico aprenda a defenderse- comenzó Phantom mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón mientras comenzaba a razonar-quizás hasta de acuerdo con esa organización retrasaron su desarrollo para facilitarles el trabajo de llevárselo, y tal como pensé, odian al chico por una mera estupidez- para luego dar un suspiro

-confió en que lo entrenaras bien- estipulo el tercero mientras se ajustaba su amplio sombrero-y que regresara a Konoha-

-si el asi lo decide volverá- respondió el shinovi de neo arcadia- supongo que querrás saber como es que llegue aquí, veras esa energía carmesí abrió un portal entre su mundo y el mío- anuncio el reploide de neo arcadia mientras señalaba al cielo donde había un extraño desgarre dimensional y sobre este un dragón mecánico esperando

-muy interesante- dijo Sarutobi mirando el ser mecánico

-debo volver antes de que esa puerta se cierre- anuncio el guardian y shinovi de neo arcadia emprendiendo el camino donde estaba su futuro pupilo-descuida le enseñare a usar esa energía carmesí que supongo proviene del Kyubi-

-solo una cosa mas- estipulo el tercero llamando la atención del neo arcadiano- me gustaría que si fuera posible volvieran en 5 años para que entre en la academia ninja asi como entregarte este pergamino para que les permitan entrar en la aldea- mientras entregaba un pergamino negro el cual autorizaba que este extraño shinovi se llevara a Naruto para entrenarlo

-si decide volver, nos volveremos a ver en este mismo lugar en esta misma fecha, dentro de 5 años- sentencio el de neo arcadia antes de volver donde su nuevo pupilo

Unos instantes después el estaba junto al pequeño rubio cuando su dragón mecánico le envió la garra retráctil la cual se estrello en el suelo

-sujétate fuerte Naruto- recomendó el shinovi de neo arcadia a su nuevo pupilo, el cual solo atino a asentir sujetándose de una agarradera instalada en la enorme garra retráctil para luego sentir un empellón de velocidad de forma ascendente dando a entender que estaban apunto de salir de esta dimensión

HOLA yo de nuevo reportándome y agradeciendo por sus sinceros cometarios a

StreamOverlord: pues tu comentario deja las puntuaciones un punto y medio a favor de Leviathan

BlodEgge: si al fin un ninja decente se digna aparecer en Konoha, después de pensarlo mucho me decidí por Phantom ya que es el que mas relación tiene con el mundo de Naruto por ser ninja

Me despido deseando que se hayan pasado una feliz navidad y un feliz año


	3. Chapter 3

Crónicas del biometal

Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni megaman me pertenecen son de sus respetivos autores y dueños, se me pasaba decirles que el Kyubi será una fémina, aclarados estos puntos vamos con el fic

Nos ubicamos en el campo de entrenamiento número xxxx reservado únicamente para los y guardianes de neo arcadia y sus mas allegados subordinados, donde vemos a cierto maestro de nombre Phantom y a cierto alumno rubio de nombre Naruto ambos vestidos solo con un traje de protección bastante simple, los antes mencionados se enfrascaban en un enfrentamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo, el guardian se veía claramente agotado pues respiraba agitadamente ni que decir del pequeño rubio de escasos nueve años que estaba sudando a mares y al borde del colapso debido al intenso entrenamiento, pero a un asi no se rendía

-deberíamos parar- sugirió el maestro en un vano intento por detener la pelea

-tan pronto se cansa sensei- declaro el pequeño rubio poniéndose en pie (pues estaba apoyado en el suelo con una rodilla), dispuesto a terminar con esto para luego desaparecer

En una fracción de segundo Phantom bloqueo las tres patadas de Naruto que intentaron impactar en su cara, estomago, y pecho, el rubio dio un salto mortal hacia atrás esquivando la respuesta el guardian en forma de patada, el guardian sombrío sabia exactamente como atacaría el rubio, aterrizaría suavemente y se lanzaría en línea recta y de frente, y exactamente asi lo hizo, Phantom también fue con todo lo que tenia, ambos puñetazos impactaron en rostro de su contrincante un segundo mas tarde por ende ambos salieron por los aires para luego revotar en el suelo y detenerse a unos 8 metros de donde salió volando

-ese ultimo golpe si me dolió- pensó el guardian sombrío sobando o mas bien dicho acomodándose su quijada tras esto comenzó a levantarse pesadamente, aun estaba muy adolorido ese pequeño rubio lo había hecho que realmente se exigiera asi mismo como solo algunas veces X-sama lo había hecho, y pensar que ni su dragón creía en su en ese entonces creía en el

**-flash back-**

El pequeño Naruto observaba con asombro a la enorme maquina con forma de dragón en el cual el estaba montado, estuvo anonadado al ver a la enorme bestia metálica el cual entablar una conversación con su rescatador y su futuro maestro

-Phantom ¿crees que X-sama aprobara lo que estas haciendo?- hablo la enorme maquina de extraña voz gruesa dudoso de que X-sama aprobara las acciones del menor de sus hijos-es solo un pequeño humano y dudo mucho que puedas enseñarle algo- se burlo el dragón mecánico

-no lo subestimes- rápidamente interrumpió el guardian sombrío a su acompañante maquina- el es la fuente de la extraña energía carmesí que creo ese vórtice dimensional-

-interesante- atino a decir la maquina con forma de dragón

-los humanos de su dimensión son muy especiales, pueden generar todo tipo de técnicas sin necesidad de un chip elemental, enfrente a uno que hubiese dejado en ridículo a Hanumanche y a otros de mi subordinados incluyéndote- se mofo el neo arcadiano mientras observaba como el pequeño rubio se había dormido

-eso lo veremos- respondió cortante el dragón mecánico

Horas después vemos al mismo guardian sombrío en una gran sala con un imponente trono donde un reploid de armadura y túnica azul siendo acosado por tres reploids de distintas armaduras

El primero era una musculatura enorme una brillante armadura rojo fuego, su rostro daba a entender que era de piel bronceada y tenia un cañón en cada mano reclamando el hecho de ser ignorado por su padre para hacer misiones de alto riesgo supo que su nombre era Fefnir cuando el reploid del trono le pidió que se calmara

El segundo era un poco mas alto que su futuro maestro, bestia una armadura verde dándole una apariencia similar ha una harpía, este estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en una delas paredes color metálico mas alejadas mientras susurraba algo que el rubio no alcanzo a entender

Entonces la vio a ella, la guardian de mar una joven de armadura azul que definía muy bien figura, a un que su forma de mirar era simplemente aterrador, en esos momentos ya había incrustado dos grandes estacas de hielo cerca del trono donde estaba el reploid de la gran túnica y parecía estar a punto de lanzar otra cuando escucho a su futuro maestro decir

-mantente atrás-

No bien había terminado de hablar cuando esa gran estaca de hielo salió volando en dirección donde Phantom había entrado, un segundo mas tarde al iracunda guardian atacaba al shinovi y este aduras penas conseguía evitar los ataques torpemente moviéndose de una manera muy errática

-¿Fairy quieres tranquilizarte?- pidió el tipo de armadura verde una vez que el guardian sombrío pareció un alfiletero de aguas todas y cada una de ellas del mas puro y congelante hielo

-¿Qué hace eso aquí?- inquirió el guardian de las llamas mientras señalaba al pequeño rubio de mirada asustada

-su nombre es Naruto- contesto el guardian sombrío a un tirado en el suelo intentando moverse

-tu ni te muevas, Phantom- exigió la guardian del mar liberando una gran aura acecina mientras apuntaba su tridente justo al cuello de su hermano menor con toda la intención de se parar su cabeza del resto del cuerpo- y tu linda criaturita-le hablo con dulzura la reploid de armadura azul pequeño niño rubio el cual estaba completamente pálido ante el cambio tan drástico de carácter- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Na Na Naruto- respondió un poco sonrojado el pequeño tanto por la cercanía como por los lindos ojos color mar de la chica de armadura azul

-¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?-esta vez inquirió el mayor de los hermanos Sage Harpuia el guardian de los vientos

-Pha, Phantom-san me rescato de unos ninjas que estuvieron a punto de matarme- respondió con sinceridad el pequeño un poco intimidado por la mirada del guardian de armadura verde jade

-¿y por que querían matarte?- inquirió esta vez el guardian de las llamas Fighter Fefnir-¿acaso robaste una manzana?-se burlo

El mencionado guardian de las llamas estuvo muy arrepentido una vez que el pequeño niño rubio termino de contar su historia, pues si que la había pasado muy duro, Sage Harpuia por su parte se cuestionaba como era posible que esos humanos actuaran como unos malditos mavericks, por su parte Fairy Leviathan, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, congelando el aire que se rosaba con sus mencionadas extremidades, respiraba entrecortadamente en un intento por controlar su temperamento, en otras palabras estaba hecha una fiera

-¡voy hacerlos pedazos!- exclamo ella lanzando con una gran furia haciendo que todos los presentes se congelaran excepto uno

-no permitiré que lo hagas- escucho ella por parte de pequeño niño rubio que le dirigía una mirada casi acecina a la guardian del mar y una gran decisión a detenerla, ella sonrió con nostalgia para sus adentros claro, hacia un buen tiempo que nadie se ponía en su camino impidiéndole hacer lo que ella quisiera-mujer horrenda- esto ultimo casi saco de sus casillas a la guardian, por su parte los guardianes y el mismo X-sama palidecieron al escuchar eso ultimo, y es que nadie pero absolutamente nadie se metía con la belleza de Fairy Leviathan

-si que las tienes bien puestas, para ser un mocoso- dijo con desdén la guardian del mar para luego darle la espalda y salir caminando de la sala del trono, por alguna extraña razón se le veía sonreír de una manera un tanto torcida-a un que después de esto, no te aseguro que las puedas conservar- ameno ella tras la puerta

-si que estuvo cerca, nunca vuelvas hacer eso- ordenaron los tres guardianes casi al unisonó

-Fefnir, Harpuia, lleven al pequeño Naruto a dar una vuelta por el palacio, necesito hablar con su hermano a solas- ordeno el soberano de la ciudad y ante esto el pequeño rubio comenzó a seguir a los dos guardianes para luego desaparecer- te escucho- se dirigió al menor de sus hijos

-X-sama, ese niño- comenzó el guardian sombrío relatando todo, el desgarre dimensional, la turba furiosa, que quería cercenar la existencia del pequeño, su encuentro con el ninja que copia, su platica con Sarutobi y todo lo que conllevo esta y finalmente la decisión de entrenar al niño, tras esto, X-sama respiro cansado

-sabrás que ahora que ese niño existe fuera de su tiempo es tu responsabilidad entrenarlo y restablecer todo a su debido orden tanto en esta dimensión como en la de el- expuso el ex hunter de aradura y túnica azul

-solo dígame X-sama, ¿Qué habría hecho usted?- inquirió el guardian sombrío

-exactamente lo mismo que tu- respondió

**-end flash back-**

-no deberían entrenar asi, podrían terminar matándose- se anuncio la guardian del mar Fairy Leviathan mientras se acercaba a su hermano por la espalda, a un que se podía apreciar en su mirada que estaba un poco frustrada, quizás por como había terminado el pequeño rubio, quizás por que ella nunca le había dado un golpe tan eficaz a su hermano

-ha sido todo un ataque maestro, dejarse golpear asi solo para asestar ese golpe- reconoció un tanto dolido el guardian de las llamas Fighter Fefnir-¿me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado de que te dieron un golpe tan?-

-¿decisivo?, he de reconocer que solo X-sama ha conseguido hacer que Phantom vuele por los aires, aunque- hablo Sage Harpuia con una mano en el mentón, mientras observaba a un inconsciente niño rubio a unos 15 o 16 metros del lugar donde se habían conectado ese par de puñetazos

-al menos eso prueba que lo entrenamos bien- interrumpió la conversación una muy sonriente joven reploid de larga cabellera pelirroja que vestía una armadura metálica estilo Xena de esas que dejan muy poco a la imaginación (ya saben de esas que tienes que quitar a la chica par ver la armadura) casualmente respondía al nombre de Kyubi no Kitsune alias Kyu-chan -¿estas bien Phantom?-inquirió la joven reploid pelirroja al guardian sombrío

-solo un poco adolorido- respondió con sinceridad y dolor el guardian mientras se tronaba los componentes del cuello, tras esto se dirigió donde su inconsciente alumno-hey despierta que X-sama nos ha encomendado una misión- dijo el guardian sombrío moviendo un poco al pequeño rubio

-debes intentarlo asi- anuncio la reploid pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de tomar al pequeño rubio por el cuello y comenzar a zarandearlo con fuerza mientras gritaba con fuerza "despierta maldito mocoso", mientras recordaba como había obtenido su forma de reploid

N/A: el capitulo de hoy terminaba aquí pero se me ocurrió agregar esto como un bun track (corríjanme si no escribe asi) los dejo con el recuerdo de…

"**bun track 1" de bijuu a reploid**

Era la primera misión en la el pequeño rubio acompañaba a su nuevo sensei en una misión, era bastante simple, eliminar unos mechainloids de nivel B que por alguna razón extraña se habían vuelto locos, regularmente los guardianes de neo arcadia eran los que se encargaban de este tipo de misiones, pensando que seria una buena experiencia para su nuevo pupilo Phantom decidió llevarlo

Los 4 guardianes de neo arcadia luchaban arduamente contra esos seres enloquecidos pero simplemente se vieron superados por unos 70 mechainloids a uno, y puesto que no podían luchar con el apoyo de sus armadas estaban metidos en un tremendo lio, el pequeño rubio se lanzo por unos que estaban apunto de atacar a unos humanos que estaban embobados viendo las habilidades de sus poderosos guardianes

-estamos en problemas- anuncio la zorra dentro de cabeza del pequeño Naruto al ver que este estaba apunto de caer ante esos extraños robots con cuerpo semi humanoide, gruño al ver como este recibía una fuerte herida en su cuerpo, Phantom se habría paso tan rápido como podía entre los extraños mechainloids pero estos eran demasiados

La herida en el cuerpo de Naruto era muy grave, puesto que hasta el sello se tambaleo generando una pequeña ruptura, viendo esto la zorra de nueve colas vio su oportunidad de salir y sin perder tiempo una extrañe aura carmesí rodeo al pequeño niño rubio que en este momento ya estaba inconsciente, la zorra se vio en un verdadero problema pues su cuerpo había sido destruido por el Shinigami cuando el Yondaime la había sellado

-quizás pueda- se dijo la zorra observando a sus atacantes, expandiendo su aura carmesí cubrió una gran parte de los mechainloids que estaban por matar al pequeño rubio, gracias a la pequeña Ciel el pequeño rubio había aprendido mucho sobre reploids y su composición, por ende ella también, todo lo que tenia que hacer era descomponer a sus atacantes con su chacra y luego volverlos a armar en un solo cuerpo, tras eso solo tendría que transportar su conciencia al cuerpo y listo, sin embargo a un que su descabellado plan funciono, su alma seguía fundida a la del pequeño mocoso que estaba tirado a su lado

-Naruto- exclamo el guardian sombrío

-a un puede vivir pero debe ser atendido inmediatamente- anuncio la zorra desde su nuevo cuerpo el cual se colapso justo después de que el niño rubio también lo hiciera

Y fue asi como termino con un nuevo cuerpo sin embargo si el niño rubio moría ella también, por lo que decidió entrenarlo tan pronto se adatara a su nuevo cuerpo

"**end bun track 1"**

AHORA SI

Con esto termina el capitulo de hoy, si quieren otro bun track solo digan de quien y lo agregare lo mas pronto posible, bueno como notaron quizás he hecho a Naruto demasiado fuerte para un niño de su edad pero como justificación le digo que ha estado entrenando con los 4 guardianes y Kyubi-chan por casi cinco, años ahora los agradecimientos

**NNNEAF (Para abreviar Namikaze ni narutoelAVEFENIX es que me da flojera escribirlo todo completo)**: tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia dela gran paliza para kaka-shi, veremos como se desarrolla esta relación entre Naruto y Levy-chan (para abreviar, aka entre nos a mi también me da flojera escribir el nombre completo jejeje)

**Diego**: pues que puedo decir creo que excedí un poco en la fuerza de Naruto

**BloodEdge**: pues ya pasaron cuatro años, si que el tiempo vuela, solo diré que zero a un no despierta, puesto que este fic esta situado unos años antes del zero1, de hecho mas o menos faltan unos 3 o 4 años para que despierte, justo después del valle del fin que para ese entonces Naruto tendría unos 13 años y Ciel 14

Probables parejas

Naruto/Levy-chan

Zero/Ciel

Phantom/FemKyubi

Por el momento eso seria todo los veo en el próximo capitulo jejeje


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El entrenamiento de Naruto

Disclaimer: megaman y Naruto no me pertenecen son de capcom y Kishimoto respectivamente, por que si fueran míos Naruto no había sufrido tanto y el imbécil de Elpizo jamás habría existido, dejo de aburrirlos y los dejo con el fic

Desde uno de los grandes vitrales que daban a la sala de entrenamiento, vemos que el soberano de la ciudad vestido en su distintiva túnica azul era acompañado por una pequeña niña de larga cabellera rubia amarrada en una coleta y de vestido rosa, la cual por extraño que parezca sostenía un tazón mediano con lo que parecía ser ramen a medio terminar, observar el resultado de la pequeña práctica que el guardian y su pupilo rubio

-X-sama, ¿Naruto estará bien?- inquirió la pequeña rubia preocupada por como su amigo rubio era estrujado fuertemente por esa loca pelirroja-esa loca no parece dar señales de querer detenerse-

-descuida Ciel, estará bien- respondió el soberano de la ciudad con tranquilidad mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña-ya veras que despertara en unos momentos-

La pequeña rubia solo continúo observando con preocupación la escena mientras recordaba

Regresemos un momento al pasado, justo a ese año cuando X-sama rescato a Ciel de esos mavericks que acecinaron a sus padres, a pesar de su corta edad Ciel se dedico de lleno a sus estudios robótica y a pesar de tener poco mas seis años, en tan solo un par de meses supero a las mas grandes mentes de neo arcadia pues pudo armar un reploide casi con los ojos serrados, y no cual quier reploid, si no una copia exacta del cuerpo de X-sama, justo estaba trabajando en la copia de cuerpo de Phantom cuando

-¿Cómo estas pequeña Ciel?- inquirieron ambos guardianes irrumpiendo en el laboratorio de la pequeña Ciel siendo acompañados por un niño rubio de cabellera alborotada, sin embargo la niña siguió concentrada en lo que hacia, parecía estar armando un brazo, asi que solo hizo un movimiento con la mano a modo de saludo

-queremos presentarte a alguien- anuncio un muy sonriente Fefnir

-no es bueno que una niña este metida en un laboratorio todo el día- le siguió el guardian de armadura verde, este sonrió al ver que la pequeña se apartaba de la mesa de trabajo y se retiraba un visor blanco de los ojos

-¿Quién es el?- inquirió la niña rubia al enfocar al chico rubio que parecía mantenerse a tras de los guardianes

-bueno, el es Naruto- respondió el guardian de las llamas a nombre del chico, el cual seguía un par de pasos tras de ellos-es un poco tímido, pero esperamos que se lleven bien- ante esto la pequeña Ciel comenzó a acercarse al rubio de cabellera alborotada el cual comenzó a retroceder hasta que su espalda choco con una pared

-hola, soy Ciel- saludo cordialmente la niña rubia de la cola de caballo para luego extender su mano, el rubio de alborotada cabellera dudo un momento, no muchas personas se mostraban amables con el pero entonces recordó a Phantom, el resto de los guardianes, al que llamaban X-sama y ahora ella, el sonrió ampliamente antes de sujetar la mano de esa niña

-Uzumaki Naruto- se presento el rubio de alborotado cabello-¿puedo saber que hacías con ese brazo?- inquirió

-claro, ven te mostrare- respondió la pequeña Ciel antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa de trabajo pero ahora acompañada por el rubio

Tras eso al pequeño Naruto simplemente quedo asombrado ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso se necesitara para armar un simple brazo?, en ese momento en el interior de Naruto nació un extraño gusto por la robótica, como a Ciel el extraño gusto por el ramen en especial por el de cerdo de cerdo

Sonrió al recordar eso, ahora tenia una idea de cómo despertar a Naruto

De nuevo en el presente

El segundo guardian de neo arcadia conocido como Sage Harpuia se limitaba a observar como el pequeño Naruto era zarandeado amistosamente por la reploid pelirroja de nombre Kyu-chan, al principio también estuvo escéptico respecto a las capacidades del niño, pero al ver como se esforzaba en su entrenamiento, el también se sintió incitado a entrenarlo, y entonces un día después de regresar de una misión mientras recorrían un pasillo del palacio

-Phantom- llamo el guardian de armadura jade aun no muy seguro de que decir sin embargo

-quiero que me ayudes a entrenar a Naruto-se adelanto el guardian sombrío-yo no soy tan bueno como con el sable como tu y me gustaría que-

-no seas tan duro contigo, eres bueno con la katana siempre y cuando te mantengas atacando, sin embargo tu defensa siempre ha sido un queso suizo, al menos para mi- respondió pensativo el guardian de armadura jade, por alguna razón eso no sonaba a una ofensa-solo envíalo a mi sala de entrenamiento después de las nueve de la mañana-

Phantom sin duda era todo un maestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como también con cualquier arma arrojadiza, pero en los duelos de espada el guardian de armadura jade era el mejor y tras conseguir una espada acorde a la altura de un niño de siete años, Sage Harpuia comenzó a entrenar al pequeño Naruto

Dado la edad y estatura de Naruto se vio forzado a implementar el mismo método de enseñanza que su hermano sombrío, la imitación, Phantom hacia que el pequeño rubio imitara sus movimientos por lo que Harpuia también implemento ese esquema

Pero ahora nos encontramos en la sala de entrenamiento donde el guardian de armadura jade enseñaba los movimientos básicos para blandir una espada, el blandía sus espadas con precisión y a una alta velocidad, alternando ambas espadas primero la izquierda luego la derecha y asi sucesivamente

-ahora trata de imitar mis movimientos- ordenaba el guardian mientras comenzaba a realizar los ya mostrados movimientos y era seguido por el niño rubio

Después ocurrió lo de la misión, confiando en su arma pues no sabia que era de entrenamiento pero sobre todo envalentonado, el segundo peor error que un guerrero puede cometer, se lanzo contra esos mechainloids enloquecidos terminando con una herida de unos 30 centímetros en un punto vital, claro que Harpuia había tratado de llegar donde estaba tirado el pequeño Naruto, solo que Phantom fue mas rápido, a esto le siguió una muy pero MUY larga charla sobre lo que ocurre cuando el poder se te sube a la cabeza

Por su parte el pequeño Naruto escucho atentamente todas y cada una de las aburridas lecciones del guardian de armadura jade, luchando férreamente contra su mas imbatible enemigo conocido hasta hoy, el invencible e imbatible sueño

Y entonces ocurrió, uno de esos extraños días en los que el guardian llegaba tarde donde lo esperaba el pequeño Naruto, el mencionado niño blandía su espada de entrenamiento con un pequeño torbellino de viento girando en ella

-muy impresionante-observo el guardian casi fascinado ni si quiera sus mas allegados subordinados habían conseguido algo asi-solo me observo hacerlo unas cuantas veces y pudo aprenderlo- era el pensamiento del guardian mientras se encaminaba a su alumno-se ve que el torbellino no es perfecto pero a un asi es muy impresionante-

-buenos días Naruto- saludo

-buenos días Harpuia-sensei- respondió alegre el pequeño-pude copiar su técnica de defensa, se que no es perfecta pero-

-atácame con todo lo que tengas- ordeno antes de esquivar un sablazo de parte del rubio-muy bueno, hoy pasaremos a movimientos ofensivos asique atácame con eso- señalo al torbellino en la espada del chico para después bloquear los nuevos embates del niño

Unas semanas después Fighter Fefnir también se dio tiempo para entrenar al chico, tras enterarse de las verdaderas razones por las que el pequeño era perseguido gracias a Phantom se empeño en entrenarlo, estaba seguro que podía ayudarlo en algo y pronto descubrió algo muy interesante, siendo sus hermanos maestros del combate cercano descubrió una abertura interesante pues una vez que sus shurikens y kunais se terminaban la defensa de Naruto era un queso suizo sobre todo en un combate a distancia, cosa que era la especialidad de Fefnir

En la sala de entrenamiento exclusiva de los guardianes los tres hermanos se encontraban reunidos

-chicos no quiero mentirles pero- intento el guardian rojo

-lo sabemos- respondieron el guardian sombrío y el de armadura jade sabiendo por donde iba el asunto-sabemos que Naruto necesita entrenamiento en combate de largo alcance- se adelanto el guardian sombrío

-queremos que tu lo entrenes en eso- concluyo el guardian de armadura jade

-¿tu novia podría enseñarle técnicas de largo alcance?- inquirió el guardian de las llamas casi con burla solo para verse en la necesidad de evitar una kunai

-condenado idiota, Kyubi-chan no es mi novia- respondió con furia el sombrío- además, ¿por que no lo haces tu?-

-te das cuenta que acabas de llamarla Kyubi-chan- se mofo ahora el guardian de armadura verde jade

-ese no es el punto ¿recuerdan?- inquirió un poco rojo el guardian sombrío tratando de desviar el tema

-simple, el no es adepto a mis técnicas de fuego- le contesto el guardian de las llamas-quizás tu novia-

-veré que se puede hacer, te enviare a Naruto a las 6 de la tarde- fue todo lo que respondió su hermano sombrío de forma cortante antes de convocar una nube de humo azul -¿estas de acuerdo?- ante esto el guardian de las llamas solo asintió

Y al día siguiente inicio una enorme y aburrida explicación respecto a todo lo que se tiene que saber sobre los combates a distancia, asi como lo que debe y no debe hacerse en ciertas circunstancias

-no pienso mentirte Naruto- se anuncio el guardian esa tarde- estas clases son mucho mas aburridas que las de mi hermano Harpuia, agradecería que no te durmieras-

Después vino una de las tareas más tediosas de todas, el desarrollo de estrategias para combates, después las combinaciones y adaptaciones según las más adversas circunstancias y después de eso la practica

El chico rubio estaba sentado en el pasto rodeado por lo que al principio de la sesión de entrenamiento eran droides de combate ahora reducidos a chatarra

-debo reconocer que tienes una excelente precisión a corto y medio alcance- comenzó el guardian a modo de felicitación mientras desde un panel convocaba nuevos droides-sin embargo en cuanto a largo alcance aun te falta mucho-

-lo se Fefnir-sensei- respondió mientras se levantaba del suelo, sus manos se movían a gran velocidad en una cadena de sellos, un segundo más tarde-Estilo de viento: jutsu balas de aire- de la boca del ya no tan pequeño Naruto barias bolas de aire comprimido salieron en directo a los nuevos droides

-trata de no esforzarte demasiado- recomendó el guardian pues no quería que se hiriera como la última vez

El fin del capitulo ahora

**Entra el segundo bun track**

**Un secreto a voces**

Después de lo que fue una acalorada discusión con su hermana cierto guardian de armadura shinovi (de nuevo por acaparar toda la diversión para el) se dirigió a su respectiva habitación con toda la intención de descansar, no era extraño que al pasar junto a ciertos subordinados tanto de cómo de sus hermanos estos expresaran su respeto hacia el, lo extraño era las miradas llena de envidia

Era un secreto a voces, por mucho que ellos lo negaran, que cierta pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Kyubi-chan y el mencionado guardian escondían una apasionada relación sentimental, o al menos lo intentaron

Continúo caminando logrando llegar a su habitación sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, una vez dentro y gracias a una corta y veloz cadena de sellos se deshizo de su armadura, para luego reaparecer en un extraño perchero con forma humanoide

Había sido un largo día, recapitulaba mientras el agua de su regadera chocaba contra su cara, después del entrenamiento con Naruto vinieron 7 misiones donde tenía que eliminar que eliminar ciertos mavericks, todos de clase A, entre ellos uno que otro ex subordinado suyo o de sus hermanos

Una hora mas tarde decidió que dormiría en su cama y no en su capsula de recuperación, según el necesitaba estirarse

-necesito descansar- se le escucho decir mientras se dejaba caer boca abajo sobre su muy cómoda cama- estoy muerto- susurro antes de dormirse

-descuida Hidden-kun yo te reanimare- se alcanzo a escuchar que cierta pelirroja susurraba-solo dame un momento- se acerco donde el guardian sombrío descansaba dejando caer primeramente su armadura de combate, y después su traje de protección que usaba bajo su armadura

Se recostó junto a el mientras le susurraba al oído que su día a un no terminaba, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a recorrer la espalda del guardian dormido para luego girar en su costado solo para pasar junto al estomago y llegar a su destino un poco mas abajo

Como una reacción casi automática el cuerpo del guardian se giro quedando boca arriba, para recibir con mayor comodidad las caricias de la bijuu reploid que estaba recostada junto a el, la cual no desaprovecho la oportunidad y simplemente se "sentó" sobre el cuerpo del guardian dormido, pronto el peso de ella y las placenteras caricias lograron que el mencionado abandonara su letargo para atender "el llamado de la naturaleza"

-¿Qué, que haces?- inquirió entre jadeos el recién despertado guardian

-¿no es obvio?- inquirió casi de manera retorica su pelirroja compañera-te estoy reanimando, y mas te vale no salir con la escusa de que estas muy cansado- amenazo

En respuesta el guardian intento levantarse, pero rápidamente fue detenido y "clavado" a la cama de feroz manera por las tiernas garras de la bijuu mientras decía algo parecido a "flojito y cooperando"

Muy entrada la noche Kyubi-chan observaba dormir a su guardian sombrío, por mucho que le pesara tenia que dejarlo descansar, ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando su compañero de paciones la llamaba entre sueños, claro que le dolía que el mencionado guardian negara que eran pareja pero también sabia que Phantom tenía muchos enemigos y solo trataba de protegerla

**Ahora si, se termino el capitulo de hoy**

Y con este bun track ya es oficial la pareja de Phantom y Kyubi-chan, para las demás si falta un buen rato espero que me tengan tantita paciencia

Ahora loa agradecimientos

Diego: pues que puedo decir aquí esta la continuación

Y con eso me despido ahora voy por el siguiente capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

El poder del primer biometal

Disclaimer: megaman y Naruto no me pertenecen son de capcom y Kishimoto respectivamente, por que si fueran míos Naruto no había sufrido tanto y el imbécil de Elpizo jamás habría existido, dejo de aburrirlos y los dejo con el fic

La sensible nariz del rubio pupilo del guardian sombro hizo un curioso movimiento el inconfundible olor a ramen, se levanto de un brinco empujando a Kyubi-chan en el proceso, corrió a gran velocidad como si tratara de romper un record hasta llegar a la puerta donde Ciel lo esperaba con un enorme bote de humeante ramen instantáneo

-alto- ordeno la niña rubia de nombre Ciel pues parecía que Naruto estaba por arroyarla-esto es para ti, asi que deja de poner esa cara- mientras le cedía el mencionado bote y unos palillos, inmediatamente el rubio se sentó en le suelo a devorar su preciado ramen

-Naruto, ¿Dónde están tus modales?- inquirió el guardian sombrío al notar la forma de comer de su alumno, sin embargo este ignoro lo dicho por su mentor y siguió en lo suyo

-Aaahhh, estuvo delicioso- exclamo el rubio mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo muy tranquilo, o eso hasta que sintió la mirada de sus mentores taladrándole en cogote

-ok, ok, gracias Ciel-chan- agradeció con solemnidad el rubio levantándose del suelo

-muy bien sin duda eso esta mejor- exclamaron sus maestros y el mismo X-sama casi al unísono, mientras una sonrojada Ciel se mostraba un poco cohibida

De pronto y sin previo aviso la alarma comenzó a sonar con intensidad y por el comunicador se escucho la voz de la navegadora personal del gobernante de la ciudad

-X-sama tenemos una alerta de simulacro- a nuncio la navegadora- según el protocolo, tres grandes misiles de nivel s se acercan rápidamente a la cuidad por el muro norte- anuncio con preocupación la mencionada navegadora

-¿de nuevo?- se quejo el guardian de armadura roja

-¿tiempo de impacto?- inquirió la guardian del mar mas que lista para salir

-menos de 180 segundos- respondió la navegadora por el comunicador

-alerta de nivel A, se ha detectado un intruso en la bodega de discos de datos-anuncio una voz mecánica por el sonido del palacio

-Naruto tengo una misión para ti- rápidamente llamo el guardian sombrío, este solo asintió en señal de que había captado toda su atención-esta será tu primera misión de nivel A- los ojos del rubio se iluminaron-localiza y neutraliza al intruso-

El rubio solo asintió mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su espalda de donde tomo un pequeño aparato en forma de video juego portátil (gba) al que el llamaba morfer

-activar armadura de combate, BIO ENLACE ESTABLECIDO, M.E.G.A FUSION SISTEM-exclamo alzando el mencionado aparato y entonces un pequeño rayo de luz ilumino al niño rubio su invocada armadura aparecía en su cuerpo, esta consistía en un chaleco naranja con ligeros toques negros a los lados, el clásico calzoncillo de protección en los mismos colores al igual que las botas, en resumidas cuentas muy parecida a la de su maestro Phantom exceptuando la protección de los brazos que eran parecidas a las de Zero y el casco que parecía tener la forma del rostro de un zorro-modelo NX, en línea-

-recuerda que solo puedes usar el segundo nivel de tu armadura por 180 segundos antes de que pierdas el control-le recordó su maestro sombrío a manera de advertencia- ni se te ocurra pasar al nivel tres-

-eso jamás volverá a pasar, lo prometo- afirmo el rubio recordando lo ocurrido cuando excedió el limite de tiempo usando su armadura

-**FLASH BACK; LA BESTIA INTERIOR**-

Había ocurrido una pequeña explosión en el laboratorio de la pequeña Ciel, e inmediatamente los primeros en correr a averiguar que ocurría fueron los 4 guardianes apreciando que la pequeña Ciel estaba en el suelo tirada mientras se sobaba su cabeza, al parecer el golpe que la tiro había sido muy fuerte

Frente a ellos unos metros más adelante el joven rubio de nombre Naruto permanecía atado a una plancha de reparación en su cuerpo se apreciaba la armadura antes mencionada, pronto hubo un rugido mientras la armadura era cubierta por una extraña aura roja, cosa que genero una evolución en la mencionada armadura

Garras crecieron donde deberían estar sus manos y pies, su rostro fue cubierto por ese casco con forma de zorro el cual parecía tener vida, extraños picos crecieron en su espalda al igual que una cola (N/A: imaginen la transformación de megaman exe en battle network 6 Falzar o Gregar obviamente todo en tonos negro y naranja)

-¿Qué demonios?- inquirió el guardian sombrío cuando la transformación arranco las amarras de titanio reforzado con las que estaba sujetado como si fueran de papel, rugió con furia al sentirse observado para luego lanzarse sobre el guardian sombrío pero siendo detenido por un poderoso dragón de hielo que lo arrastro hasta incrustarlo a la pared contigua

-preparen lo que tengan que preparar para detenerlo y de paso saquen a Ciel de este lugar, yo lo voy a entretener- anuncio la guardian del mar mientras esta entraba en una posición de combate- hace mucho que no peleo enserio-

-Fairy no puedes matarlo, si el muere yo también- dijo la reploid de cabellera roja que recién llegaba al lugar- déjame ayudarte-

-solo quería golpearlo un poco por llamarme horrenda, ese mocoso me debe muchas- dijo la guardian del mar con un particular tono de voz sin duda la guardian estaba ansiando mucho su pequeña venganza cosa que se hacia evidente con cada palabra -además no pienso perder a mi mejor amiga, vamos- recibiendo un asentimiento de la bijuu con cuerpo de reploid

Para esto la transformación se había repuesto del golpe y buscaba el causante de su fuerte ajaqueca, envistió con fuerza al la guardian de armadura azul pero un muro de hielo se interpuso en su zarpazo el cual solo dejo una profunda rajadura en la defensa de la guardian, la reploid pelirroja respondió con una potente patada directo a rostro del trasformado ojiazul ataque que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos, a esto le siguió una tanda de de pequeñas pero precisas dagas de hielo que fueron evadías con muy poca dificultad por parte del transformado rubio

-rayos, es muy rápido- estipulo la guardian de armadura azul mar mientras bloqueaba la garra de su atacante con su tridente- tenemos que sacarlo de este lugar- estipulo la guardian haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por resistir los embates de su atacante

Como respuesta la reploid bijuu contesto ejecutando una poderosa bola de fuego que impacto justo en el estomago del rubio transformado empujándolo atrabes de uno de los muros para luego terminar estrellándose en uno de los amplios jardines del palacio, pocas centésimas pasaron cuando como una flecha de hielo la guardian azul se estrello contra el pecho del pequeño rubio transformado el cual solo pudo rugir de dolor

-muy bien Ciel, ¿Qué paso?- exigieron saber el guardian sombrío y X-sama pues sus hermanos ya habían salido para ayudar a su hermana y Kyuubi-chan

-como sabrán he estado investigando y descubrí que el chacra es una energía idéntica a la energía que mueve a los reploids- comenzó su explicación la pequeña rubia con mucha preocupación -nos abocamos a crear una armadura que funcionara con chacra, después de muchas pruebas dimos con las nano máquinas y estas se fusionaron la armadura de Naruto pero cuando comenzaron a sacar ese chacra rojo todo se salió de control y-

-lo sabemos, descuida lo detendremos- prometió el guardian sombrío antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo azul oscuro

Devuelta a la pequeña batalla

Fairy Leviathan había lanzado un segundo dragón de hielo, Sage Harpuia hacia descender relámpagos rojos del cielo, Fighter Fefnir lanzaba grandes bolas de fuego que eran potencializadas por un jutsu de viento de parte de Kyuubi-chan, todo esto sobre la transformación del pequeño Naruto justo antes de que sacara la clásica bomba bijuu

Fue una explosión que se sintió en todo el palacio, pero lo más sorprendente fue que aparte de las múltiples cuarteaduras de su armadura la transformación solo había sido tranquilizado un poco

-¿Cómo es posible que?- inquirió el guardian de las llamas muy asombrado de que esa cosa siguiera en pie a un que parecía como si estuviera apagado pues no se movía ni una milímetro

-a diferencia de mi, eso tiene acceso a toda mi fuerza- dijo la bijuu con cuerpo de reploid recibiendo una mirada inquisitiva de todos los presentes

-según lo que me explico Ciel, hay unas nano maquinas en el cuerpo de Naruto eso es lo que esta sacando toda esa energía- explico el guardian sombrío mientras hacia acto de presencia en el jardín donde se efectuaba el combate

-ya era hora que aparecieras hermanito- regaño la guardian del mar -¿Cómo podemos detenerlo?- indago la de armadura azul

-me tomara un rato pero podre detenerlo sin matarlo- respondió segura la bijuu reploid mientras en sus manos una extraña energía negra en forma de bola comenzaba a formarse-¿creen poder entretenerlo un momento?- fue en ese momento cuando el poseído rubio rugió con ferocidad antes de lanzarse por sus atacantes

Phantom salió a encuentro bloqueando el primer zarpazo de su poseído alumno con su katana pero como si supiera como iba reaccionar el guardian sombrío el poseído se adelanto conectando un poderoso rodillazo al estomago de su maestro consiguiendo que este de doblara de dolor

Fighter Fefnir ataco por la derecha logrando conectar dos poderos puñetazos en el rostro del poseído rubio con siguiendo alejarlo del dolido Phantom, pues ahora había ganado su atención, volvió a generar un rugido antes de que su boca saliera una bola de aire comprimido en contra del guardian rojo que estando demasiado cerca fue imposible evadir

Sage Harpuia atacaba por la derecha casi un instante después de su hermano carmesí, sus sables carmesí destellaban una carga de electricidad roja con la que gracias a la distracción generar por su hermano rojo pudo conectar una estocada logrando asi infringir un poco de daño a su también alumno

El poseído rubio dio un par de pasos hacia atrás un poco adolorido, antes de volver a rugir con furia mientras otra bala de aire volaba solo que esta en contra del guardian de armadura verde, este respondió con un corte de energía en forma de media luna, saliendo de en medio de la nube de polvo que se levanto cuando las técnicas chocaron, estaba saliendo el poseído rubio esta vez sus zarpas tenían un extraño brillo carmesí con lo que trataba de golpear a su maestro verde

-¿Cómo vas con eso Kyuubi-chan?- indago el guardian shinovi de neo arcadia poniéndose en pie

-necesito mas tiempo Hidden-kun, esto no es fácil de hacer- respondió la bijuu pelirroja tratando de estabilizar esa energía negra en forma de bola la cual era del tamaño de una sandia

Phantom y una horda de 10 clones entraron en la batalla cuando vieron volar una gran cantidad de fluido vital de su hermano verde al ser herido de gravedad por su propio alumno, los primeros dos clones sirvieron de distracción al ser atravesados con mucha facilidad, otros dos lograron conectar unos profundos cortes en los brazos usando sus katanas antes de ser desaparecidos, otros cuatro lanzaron una lluvia de kunais y shurikens sobre el poseído, sin embargo una onda de energía lanzada en forma de rugido se deshizo de las armas arrojadizas asi como de los clones

Los últimos dos clones y el original atacaron con una poderosa combinación de golpes que poco a poco fueron logrando que el rubio poseído fueran retrocediendo para esquivar los golpes de su maestro sombrío, Fefnir se le sumo atacando a las pierna con la intención de desestabilizarlo pero termino con una zarpa bien dentro de su estomago al igual que los clones de Phantom

Ahora Hidden Phantom esta a la defensiva bloqueando las zarpas de su pupilo con rápidos movimientos de sus kunais buscando una obertura en la defensa para atacar sin embargo todo lo que recibió fue una profunda herida que lo dejo en le suelo

Fairy Leviathan inicio su ataque con grandes estacas de hielo que como bombas alrededor del rubio poseído, pronto una lluvia de pequeñas dagas de hielo ideales para el ataque mortal, el rubio al verse encerrado no le quedo otra mas que recibir el ataque de la guardian

El rubio poseído rugió de dolor antes de lanzar otra bala de aire contra la guardian, que fue detenida por un muro de hielo, desapareció de la vista del rubio poseído para reaparecer a su espada conectando un triple golpe con su tridente, para luego golpear el suelo con su arma levantando una especie de ola de estacas de hielo la cual se estrello contra el poseído rubio reduciéndolo a una estatua de hielo

La bola de energía oscura surco el espacio entre Kyuubi-chan directo al congelado rubio, fue un golpe directo, seguido de una poderosa explosión que hubiese volado un pedazo del palacio de neo arcadia de no ser por el booster de X-sama, sin embargo Naruto estaba en el suelo inconsciente pero con vida

-**END FLASH BACK-**

-creo que seria prudente que alguien lo vigilara- se les adelanto Kyuubi-chan antes de salir tras de su jinchuuriki, ante esto nadie se atrevió a contradecirla nadie quera volver a paras por eso otra vez

HOLA

Y con termina el capitulo de hoy, vimos el poder de Kyuubi-chan atrabes de las nano maquinas, obviamente este es solo el nivel dos, espérense al nivel tres y asi sucesivamente hasta llegar al nueve, el nivel es la armadura simple antes de activar las nano maquinas saca chacra, ahora vamos al bun track

**Bun track 3 el temible control de chacra**

Tras la pequeña batalla contra la transformación del rubio Kyuubi-chan lo agarro del cogote y se lo había llevado arrastrando con el pretexto de darle un intensivo entrenamiento en control de chacra buscando asi que este incidente no volviera a ocurrir

El primer ejercicio impuesto por Kyuubi-chan fue el de el moldeo con la hoja en la frente, fue una tortura pues su nivel de chacra era tan grande que le era casi imposible reducir su flujo a tan bajo nivel para realizarlo bien, lo peor era que cada vez que fallaba (casi siempre) era bombardeado por algún jutsu de fuego cortesía de la linda novia de su maestro Kyuubi-chan

Lo peor esteba por venir, luego lo hizo trepar arboles sin usar las manos, sencillo si no fuera por el jutsu que hacia crecer el pasto como afiladas estacas las cuales terminaban bien dentro de su cuerpo cada vez que fallaba

-bien Naruto para tu siguiente entrenamiento deberás aprender este jutsu- anuncio la maestra bijuu con cuerpo de reploid mientras comenzaba ha realizar sellos, una ves que pequeña nube de humo se disipo el rubio se encontró con todo un regimiento de pelirrojas les cuales hablaron al mismo tiempo-ahora es tu turno-

Tres días después, inicio el entrenamiento de caminar por el agua, lo primero estuvo bien sencillo caminar por el vital liquido, luego vino lo difícil, agujas tipo senvon en cada punto de chacra de su cuerpo mientras era atacado por Kyuubi-chan con todo jutsu que conocía, todo esto para que no perdiera la concentración, cosa que hay que decir casi siempre pasaba

Finalmente había conseguido sobrevivir y pasaron al siguiente ejercicio, caminar por una cascada, bastante sencillo, solo había que tomar en cuenta unas cuantas cosillas, la gravedad, el hecho de que la cascada siempre esta descendiendo en diferentes proporciones y potencia y alguna que otra cosilla

-como me voy a divertir- se escucho a la espalda del rubio la voz de Fairy Leviathan

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- inquirió el rubio en pequeño hilo de voz

-veras Kyuubi-chan me pidió ayuda en tu entrenamiento, veraz cada vez que falles, mmm bueno solo diré que no querrás fallar- dijo con una gran sonrisa la reploid de armadura azul mientras hacia girar su tridente

Sorprendentemente en este último ejercicio el rubio fallaba menos

**-end bun track-**

Ahora los agradecimientos

**BLOODEGDE: gracias por el comentario, espero uqe me tengas tantita paciencia respecto a levy y narutin a un falta un ratiririjillo**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Disclaimer: megaman y Naruto no me pertenecen son de capcom y Kishimoto respectivamente, por que si fueran míos Naruto no había sufrido tanto y el imbécil de Elpizo jamás habría existido, dejo de aburrirlos y los dejo con el fic

Con Naruto

Tan pronto puso un pie en los pasillos del palacio (los que llevaban a la bodega de datos), todas las defensas lo fijaron como una potencial amenaza, casi una instante mas tarde una lluvia de láser y balas capases de traspasar armaduras de nivel b fue lanzada sobre la humanidad del rubio

Kunais, shurikens, y alguna que otra arma arrojadiza con la que el rubio contaba en ese momento fue arrojada con la intención de deshabilitar esas condenadas armas que no lo dejaban pasar, sin embargo las pequeñas defensas usando su propio armamento se defendieron las unas a las otras

-estas cosas no hacían eso, alguien debe estar manejándolas desde la sala de control- fue el razonamiento del rubio en su cabeza mientras se movía para evitar la lluvia de lacers que pretendían dejarlo como una coladera

Lugar: Sala de control de armamento

-maldito rubio, deja de moverte- se quejaba Fairy Leviathan mientras movía un par de palancas al punto de casi arrancarlas del panel de control-muy bien, tu te lo buscaste- anuncio destapando un pequeño botón rojo con el cual se accionaban diversos armamentos especiales para lastimar a reploids de clase S, estos no tardaron en disparar sobre cierto rubio que la había llamado horrenda

-ejem, EJEM, Fairy, ¿Qué se supone que haces?- inquirió cierto soberano de la ciudad de nombre X-sama este estaba cruzado de brazos y seño fruncido señal que desaprobaba las acciones de su hija-¿no crees que ya fue suficiente?-

-no- fue todo lo que respondió la guardian aumentando la intensidad de su ataque sobre ese rubio al punto que una de las palancas fue desprendida del panel de control de una manera no muy ortodoxa

-hija, se que no soportas que nadie se meta con tu apariencia y que el te llamara de esa forma te ofendió, pero no es para tanto- intento el soberano de la ciudad por un momento su mirada se suavizo como si estuviera recordando algo- amenos que sea otra cosa-

-malditos técnicos que no instalan correctamente las palancas para que una pueda desquitarse de rubios que no saben apreciar la belleza de una mujer- mascullo la guardian a un que rápidamente se llevo sus manos a la boca, señal de que había estado pensando en voz alta

-mmm, con que solo es eso- respondió para si el soberano de la ciudad llevándose una mano al mentón en señal de estar pensando en algo o en alguien- pero si lo piensas el tiene un gran parecido con ese reploid con el que salías- y en menos de una centésima de fracción de segundo una lluvia de pequeñas estacas de hielo ideales para causar una lenta y MUY dolorosa muerte estuvieron apunto de matar a X-sama de no ser por su booster

Sin embargo el esquivar el primer ataque tuvo cierta reacción en la guardian del mar pues esta enfurecida por haber fallado arranco una gran parte del panel de control, en una centésima de segundo estuvo a espaldas de X-sama con toda la intención de estrellar su nueva y flamante arma en la cabeza del soberano de neo arcadia y estuvo apunto de estrellárselo en la cabeza de no ser por la intervención de sus hermanos

-Fairy quieres controlarte- ordenaron los tres a la vez a un que al ver la expresión del rostro de su hermana dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás- no te puedes poner solo por que Naruto se parece al idiota que salía contigo y que nosotros exterminamos por ser un maverick-ni siquiera termino de completar el guardian de las llamas antes de que atravesara un par de muros gracias al poderoso puñetazo de su hermana

Lugar: bodega de datos de neo arcadia

Entre papeles, archiveros y discos de datos, todo esto destrozado por el piso de la bodega, cierto tipo de gabardina rosa y larga cabellera rubia estaba golpeando con fuerza el contenedor de un pequeño civer elfo de color dorado,

-por favor, tienes que sacarme de aquí- con gran desesperación pedía el civer elfo de color dorado el cual también golpeaba el cristal del contenedor con toda la fuerza que tenia

-pronto hermana, pronto- se revelo un segundo civer elfo de color negro-morado a espaldas del sujeto rubio-Elpizo tengo un plan pero debemos fusionarnos- el mencionado rubio solo asintió mientras el elfo de color negro-morado se desfragmentaba sobre su cabeza hasta desaparecer

Pronto la musculatura del mencionado reploide aumento y un sable de luz de hoja roja en su cintura apareció y la mitad de su rostro fue cubierta por su casco, un poco de energía en su puño y el contenedor del elfo dorado quedo hecho pedazos por el suelo

-yo también me fusionare contigo y a cambio salvaras a nuestra madre- ordeno el elfo dorado antes de desfragmentarse sobre la cabeza del mencionado rubio, pronto una luz blanca se manifestó en el cuerpo del reploid rubio poco después su armadura sufrió una transformación en una barata imitación de Omega

-asombroso, este poder- se decía mientras miraba sus manos transformadas en extrañas garras blancas deformadas como si fueran afilados dientes de algún animal, hizo un corte al aire con una de sus "manos" y de esta se desprendió una especie de ola de energía negra que destruyo una pared-este nuevo poder es genial-

-Elpizo, nuestra madre sigue atrapada- regañaron los civer elfos fusionados en su cabeza

-lo siento, Crea y Prea por favor indíquenme el camino- pidió en transformado Elpizo apunto de ponerse en marcha cuando una tanda de kunais se cruzaron en su camino- como te atreves, maldito mocoso- respondió señalando al recién llegado rubio de armadura ninja

-Elpizo aplástalo- ordenaron los baby elfs dentro de la mente del nuevo Elpizo

El choque fue veloz, pronto el joven pupilo de los cuatro guardianes comenzó a evadir los rápidos sablazos de su atacante, pronto al ver que sus primeros embates eran inefectivos Elpizo comenzó a lanzar esas extrañas olas de energía en todas direcciones con la intención de cercenar la existencia del ninja rubio o al menos algún apéndice

Naruto por su parte se mantenía a cierta distancia esquivando y contraatacando con sus balas de aire y los pocos shurikens que aun tenia siempre que había una obertura en la defensa del reploid de armadura blanca al mismo tiempo que formulaba su propia estrategia

Pronto los primeros tres clones atacaron en diferentes direcciones cada un con un ataque diferente, el primero fue de frente con un kunai en cada mano, pronto el segundo clon hizo retroceder al reploid de armadura blanca con mas balas de aire, y el tercero convirtió sus ultimas tres shuriken en treinta

-Elpizo no puedo creer que estés perdiendo- se quejaron las voces en su cabeza al ver a su contenedor en el suelo, este enfurecido concentro mas energía en sus manos lanzando extrañas esferas verdes en todas direcciones, tras ese último ataque elimino a los clones del rubio para luego lanzarse por se el Naruto original, pronto una nueva contienda entre kunais y sable se desato

Lugar: sala de control de armamento

-creen que debamos ayudarlo- sugirió el guardian de armadura verde jade sin dejar su amada postura de brazos cruzados, todo esto mientras observaba a su pupilo rodar por el suelo mientras evadía unas extrañas esferas de color negro

-Phantom tiene una gran fe en el, sigo sin entender que vio en ese mocoso que en sus demás subordinados no- se quejo la guardian de el mar la cual parecía un poco mas tranquila a un que aun seguía con esa expresión en el rostro de "si me miras a los ojos, te mueres", todo esto mientras el reploid de armadura blanca incrustaba en una pared al pupilo de los guardianes

-se que puede con esta misión- respondió el guardian de las llamas en defensa del rubio que en este momento estaba por ser traspasado por el sable carmesí del reploid de armadura blanca-se que lo entrenamos demasiado bien-

-¿estas dispuesto a apostar?- inquirió la guardian del mar sacando tres paquetes de E-Crystals de quien sabe donde, en respuesta el guardian rojo también saco lo acordado en la apuesta, mientras tanto X-sama solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza y un pequeño e inaudible suspiro

Lugar: bodega de datos de neo arcadia o lo que quedaba de ella

Naruto bloqueo el sable de su enemigo solo con sus manos, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un poderoso codazo en las costillas del reploid de armadura blanca consiguiendo doblarlo por el dolor, siguió con una patada en el rostro consiguiendo con esto que la protección del rostro de Elpizo se partiera, este retrocedió unos pasos espacio aprovechado por Naruto para desenfundar su katana

Un veloz torbellino de viento giro con fuerza en la hoja de la mencionada arma de Naruto, el primer embate fue directo al pecho cual taladro logro una profunda cuarteadura en la armadura del reploid de armadura blanca, incluso se podía ver fluido vital escurriendo de ese agujero, no tubo mas tiempo para reaccionar pues un segundo mas tarde Elpizo estaba girando en un poderoso torbellino de viento

Naruto trazo unos cuantos sellos y ejecuto un pequeño jutsu de fuego, no era su especialidad pero ese torbellino de viento termino cambiando de elemento y causando mas daño al reploid de armadura blanca que no paraba de gritar de dolor

-hora de terminar con el- era el pensamiento del joven pupilo de los guardianes mientras volvía a trazar sellos, pero esta vez en una cadena ampliamente largo-siempre quise probar esto- y justo en momento en que el reploid de armadura blanca estuvo apunto de estrellarse con el piso

Lugar: sala de control de armamento

-ese es mi- pero la guardian del mar ni si quiera tubo la oportunidad de terminar la frase

Lugar: la destruida bodega de datos

-doble dragón de hielo-

Un pequeño temblor seguido de un aterrador rugido ocurrió antes de que el concreto de suelo se cuarteara en dos grandes agujeros por los que aparecieron dos grandes serpientes de hielo las que arremetieron contra Elpizo sin la más mínima muestra de piedad o clemencia

-no es perfecto pero sirvió para derrotarle- dijo a espaldas de su pupilo rubio cierta bijuu pelirroja con cuerpo de reploid apoyada por cierto guardian sombrío-buen trabajo- concluyo la pelirroja mientras pateaba el cuerpo del fallecido Elpizo el cual había vuelto a su forma anterior

-no pude pedir un mejor alumno, creo que ya esta listo- era el pensamiento del guardian sombrío-Naruto es tiempo de hablar de algo sumamente importante- dijo con seriedad el maestro sombrío, ganando toda la atención de su alumno- Naruto ¿quieres regresar a Konoha?-

-Hidden, el no esta listo para esto- rápidamente reprendió con enojo la bijuu de nueve colas al ver la expresión en el rostro de su jinchuuriki- no puedes decirle eso, después de todo lo que paso a manos de esos estúpidos aldeanos, ¿Cómo jodidos te atreves a darle a escoger?- para después darle una tremenda y sonora cachetada

-Naruto no tiene que escoger entre Konoha y Neo arcadia, el puede pasar entre las dimensiones y volver cuando el quiera ¿recuerdas?- le recordó con amabilidad Hidden Phantom a su novia mientras se reacomodaba su dolida quijada

-sensei, Kyuubi-chan, yo, yo aun quiero ser hokage, pero también quiero estar aquí en neo arcadia, si tuviera que elegir entre Konoha y Neo arcadia yo- intentaba el muchacho terminar la oración pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su garganta

-te lo repito, no tienes que escoger, tu siempre tendrás un hogar en esta ciudad, mucho menos te obligare a responderme como le dije a Sarutobi será tu decisión, solo piénsalo, ahora debo tranquilizar a Kyu-chan antes de que alguien inocente termine muerto- dijo el guardian sombrío para tranquilidad de su mejor pupilo el cual solo suspiro aliviado

-tenga cuidado sensei, creo que Kyuubi-chan esta en esos días cuando- pero el rubio nunca termino por que fue atacado por una enorme bola de fuego

HOLA

Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy ahora vamos al ya tradicional bun track, una cosa mas este bun track esta ubicado unas horas después de la partida de Naruto

**BUN TRACK 4: LO QUE NOS INTERESA SABER DE KONOHA**

El Sandaime se reclinaba en su silla mientras se llevaba su vieja pipa a la boca con tal de tener unos segundos de relajación, por primera vez en 5 largos desde su regreso, ya no había informes que revisar, no había misiones que asignar, y sin Naruto en la aldea no había aldeanos que encarcelar, realmente parecía haber encontrado sus deseados 5 minutos para descansar o eso hasta que empezó a recordar los agitados hechos de este día

-Kakashi- susurro el viejo hokage con tristeza, quizás seria buena idea revelar ciertas verdades con respecto a la identidad de Naruto, esa era una buena opción si, pero estaba el hecho de quienes eran sus padres, grandes y poderosos shinovis que le dieron la victoria a Konoha, ellos aun tenían cientos de enemigos que estuvieron mas que felices cuando perecieron ante cierta bijuu, era una buena opción si alguien quiere desatar otra guerra ninja

-Orochimaru- recordó el tercero mientras recordaba como se entero de la verdadera causa de tantas desapariciones los últimos meses, a un peor los atroces experimentos que eran victimas los desaparecidos, todo gracias a la obsesión de su ex pupilo

El sandaime giro su silla hacia la ventana de su oficina fijando su mirada en un lugar en específico

-el clan Uchiha- suspiro al recordar su otro problema sin resolver, sin duda el viejo hokage había hecho todo lo posible por evitar un desastroso conflicto que solo traería la muerte de incontables inocentes, ahora mismo estaba tratando de idear algún otro plan que si funcionara antes de que Danzou enviara a sus ambu a eliminar a todo el clan Uchiha

Fue en ese momento cuando uno de sus ambu se materializo frente de su escritorio

-Hokage-sama Uchiha Itachi, exige hablar con usted- anuncio el mencionado ambu

-estaré con el en un segundo- respondió el viejo, mientras apagaba su pipa- solo espero que estés bien Naruto- dijo con preocupación mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de su oficina, esperando que el clan Uchiha aun no hiciera su movimiento

YO DE nuevo, quiero disculparme por lo corto del bun track, pero prometo que se los compasare con un bun track naru/levy si me dicen como se define cuando uno va pasar una parte del futuro

Digo si el "flash back" es para relatar hechos del pasado

¿Qué debo poner cuando se escribe sobre el futuro?

Sin más por el momento vamos a los agradecimientos

**DIEGO:** pues que puedo decir, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

**NAMIKAZE NI NARUTOEL AVE FENIX (CHALE ME CANSE): **pues si todo sale bien veremos algo en el próximo capitulo jejeje

**COMPUMUNDO:** bueno con respecto a los capítulos del tres en delante si están raros sobre todo si no has jugado los juegos de megaman zero, y con respecto al mundo de Naruto, ya veremos mas delante como se le puso el consejo al nuestro viejo hokage por dejar que Naruto se fuera

**BLOODEDGE: **sin duda tienen cierto parecido, el porque de la actitud de Levy hacia Naruto es por muchas razones que poco a poco se irán revelando, Kyuubi-chan se viene a Konoha con forma de reploid, que pasara cuando Danzou se entere que el Kyuubi lo busca

Sin mas por el momento me despido de ustedes asta el próximo capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: megaman y Naruto no me pertenecen son de capcom y Kishimoto respectivamente, por que si fueran míos Naruto no había sufrido tanto y el imbécil de Elpizo jamás habría existido, dejo de aburrirlos y los dejo con el fic

**Titan:** reploid de clase SS, tan poderoso como para destrozar de un solo golpe al mismo Sigma en su forma mas poderosa, cientos de reploids como este fueron creados por el doctor Weil en las guerras elficas para destruir a X-sama y Zero(N/A: según yo jejejeje)

Capitulo 7

En uno de los puntos más altos del imponente palacio de neo arcadia, para ser precisos en cierto balcón de donde puede apreciarse absolutamente toda la ciudad, se visualiza a cierta joven pelirroja de sensual figura, de rasgos un tanto zorrunos la cual esta perdida en sus recuerdos

**-"flash back: la extracción"-**

En lo mas profundo del bosque que rodeaba la aldea de la hoja, los desgarradores gritos de una mujer cercenaban la tranquilidad que reinaba en la zona boscosa de la aldea, justo en medio de un extraño símbolo de difícil descripción se encontraba la antigua jinchuuriki de Kyuubi no Youko Uzumaki Kushina, a su lado izquierdo un tipo de aspecto de delgado que viste una capa negra con vistosas nubes rojas en las orillas clavaba sus manos en el ensangrentado estomago de la Uzumaki, su rostro cubierto tras de una mascara naranja, a su derecha un viejo de aspecto arrugado apoyado su brazo vendado en un viejo bastón de madera

-ya te he entregado la jinchuuriki con esto he cumplido mi parte del trato Madara- hablo con una extraña tranquilidad el anciano líder de raíz- espero que cumplas tu parte- ante esto "Madara" solo asintió mientras activaba su sharingan a toda potencia

-estamos listos para recibir al Kyuubi- hablo el tipo de la mascara mientras con una de sus manos arrancaba una extraña energía roja carmesí del estomago de la pelirroja que estaba en medio del símbolo de difícil descripción- con el atacare Konoha mientras tu ejecutas tu golpe de estado y te levantas como hokage-

-con que era eso- razón Kushina con la poca conciencia que aun tenía

**-lo siento Kushina, pero tenia que saber, quizás si no me hubiera resistido no estarás apunto de morir, tengo un plan pero tu-** decía Kyuubi a su jinchuuriki

-esta bien Kyuubi-chan, si algún día llegas a conocer a mi hijo dile que lo amo- dijo la pelirroja Uzumaki con sus últimos rastros de conciencia-hasta pronto amiga-

Sin previo aviso dejo de resistirse a salir y hasta hizo presión en el debilitado sello rompiéndolo de golpe, no bien había sacado su cabeza cuando los hizo volar por los aires con el mas poderoso rugido sónico que había lanzado en toda su vida de bijuu

Madara aterrizo en una posición un tanto ridícula, por su parte Danzou se estrello contra un árbol dolorosamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro sacar su garra derecha y con eso ataco al anciano del bastón sin embargo el Susano de Madara lo bloqueo con su poderoso escudo Yata

La bijuu sabia que a pesar de que su jinchuuriki y amiga estaba inconsciente sabia que el daño por tener medio cuerpo fuera del sello era mucho por lo que cometió el error de salir completamente, sin embargo sin la protección del sello lo mas que pudo hacer fue lanzar una bomba bijuu antes de caer bajo el poder del mangekyou sharingan

El resto es historia

-"**end flash back"**-

Sus manos estaban clavadas al concreto del balcón, odiaba a Madara como a nadie por utilizarla como si fuera una mascota, y odiaba a Danzou por que gracias a el perdió a la primer persona que se había tomado la molestia de conocerla al grado de poder llamarse mutuamente amigas

-sabia que te encontraría aquí- dijo para si en un débil susurro el guardian sombrío mientras dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva a su pareja

-se que estas detrás de mi- respondió la bijuu pelirroja sin siquiera molestarse en voltear-con este cuerpo puedo incluso escuchar tu respiración asi que es inútil que intentes ocultarte-

-¿pensando en Konoha?- inquirió el guardian mientras se colocaba a un lado de ella

-quizás- ella se limito a responder mientras dejaba que el viento meciera su rojiza cabellera mientras continuaba viendo el horizonte con un aire de nostalgia- no estoy segura de regresar- finalmente confeso después de un suspiro

-según recuerdo, tu eras la mas ansiosa por regresar, siempre decías que tenias que arrancarle la cabeza al tal Danzou- recordó el guardian sombrío con una extraña sonrisa

-ahora mismo solo puedo manejar cinco de mis nueve colas, ese sujeto es muy poderoso- por alguna razón Kyuubi-chan no dejaba esa pose pensativa

-si el problema es por tu nivel de poder recuerda que aun tenemos todo un año para entrenar antes de que llegue el día en que debemos regresar-

En otro lugar para ser especifico en la fuente que adornaba la academia militar de neo arcadia, cierta guardian de armadura azul se encontraba sentada mirando un dibujo bastante curioso grabado en el concreto, un corazón atravesado con una flecha que enceraba dos letras una L y otra L

-Lobo- le llamo en un susurro antes de sujetar una botella de embriagante contenido y darle un buen trago

**-"FLASH BACK: RECUERDOS DE FAIRY LEVIATHAN (n/a: advertencia esta parte contiene un occ, creo que asi se escribe)"-**

Era un nuevo año en la academia militar de neo arcadia entre los muchos alumnos que asistían a su ultimo año de entrenamiento cuatro alumnos muy especiales destacaban de los demás, los 4 hijos de X-sama, los que en un futuro serian conocidos como los 4 guardianes de neo arcadia, Sage Harpuia, Hidden Phantom, Fighter Fefnir, y Fairy Leviathan

Pronto cada "guardian" tuvo su propio grupito de amigos que mas en delante se convertirían en los respectivos capitanes de sus armadas, a pesar de que sabían que podía defenderse perfectamente por si sola los tres hermanos no dejaban de vigilar a su hermana y sus constantes "roses y miraditas" con cierto reploid de armadura negra con definidos rasgos lobunos, ojiazul y un bien peinado pero corto cabello rubio

No paso mucho tiempo para cuando entre la futura guardian y el reploid lobuno hubo algo más que roses y miradas, quedando evidenciado justo en el "baile de graduación" cuando el reploid de aspecto lobuno casi fue acecinado por los cierto trió de hermanos solo por una mera insignificancia y es que solo se atrevió a robarle un insignificante beso en los labios a la futura guardian de los mares

Nada que un buen científico, unos días de hospitalización y la presencia de la guardian de los mares no arreglen

-descuida Levy-chan, ya estoy mejor en unos días volveré al servicio- afirmaba el reploid de apariencia hasta cierto punto similar a Naruto mostrando una gran sonrisa

-Lobo, recuerdas que en este lugar nos conocimos- dijo la guardian de los mares sentándose en la fuente que adornaba la vieja academia militar- fue la primera vez que tus lindos cuñados casi te matan- recordó con una sonrisa coqueta ella, el reploid de armadura lobuna simplemente se quedo ahí parado como si lo hubieran congelado-¿Cuánto mas me vas hacer esperar?, se bien que me quieres- declaro ella

-¿hace cuanto lo sabes?- inquirió el reploid de armadura lobuna en pequeño hilo de voz

-¿acaso importa?- respondió ella casi de manera déspota

-y tu, ¿Qué sientes?- inquirió el, lo siguiente que paso fue muy raro pues por un segundo la guardian del mar desapareció de su vista, un segundo mas tarde ambos estaban enfrascados en feroz combate de lenguas y labios que mas o menos duro unos 15 minutos

-¿eso responde tu pregunta?- inquirió ella de manera retorica

Fueron sorprendidos por los hermanos de Levy-chan justo a media cita, los honorables hermanos de nuestra guardiana azul propusieron algo, ellos aceptarían la relación que llevaban a escondidas si el "perro pulgoso" probaba que realmente valía lo suficiente para salir con su hermana, ¿como? Completando una misión de clase SS, haciendo algo que ninguno de los guardianes jamás se atreverá a realizar, enfrentarse a un **Titan** y vencerlo, y a pesar de que Fairy Leviathan dijo que no tenia que probar nada, Lobo acepto a pesar de que su novia insistió en que era una trampa de sus hermanos para que terminara muerto

Sorprendidos se encontraron los 3 guardianes al ver la cabeza del invencible Titan rodar por el suelo, si bien el reploid de rasgos lobunos tenia daños críticos en lo que quedaba de su cuerpo pues había perdido uno de sus brazos, la prueba estaba completa

-eso es imposible, solo X-sama tiene tanto poder- argumento el guardian de las llamas con su quijada incrustada en el suelo

-ni siquiera nosotros cuatro peleando juntos tenemos suficiente poder para derrotar un Titan- exclamo asombrado por la fuerza de su cuñado el guardian de armadura verde

-¿de verdad ese perro pulgoso es tan poderoso?- inquirió el guardian sombrío

-en realidad no es tan poderoso como ustedes se lo imaginan- dijo X-sama mostrando una extraña sonrisa mientras se metía en la conversación de sus hijos-solo esta enamorado, eres muy afortunada Fairy, de verdad te ama- le hablo a su hija que obviamente ya no estaba en ese lugar sino al lado de su amado novio

Ninguno de los tres vio esto con agrado, no iban a permitir que ese perro pulgoso estuviera ni un minuto más al lado de su pequeña hermanita, asi ellos tuvieran que acecinarlo personalmente, o eso decían las miradas que se intercambiaban entre ellos

Poco tiempo después y gracias a un muy bien trazado por tres guardianes Fairy Leviathan tras regresar de una misión sorprendió a su supuesto novio al lado de una chica en una clara infidelidad (estaban haciendo eso que ustedes ya saben), poco sabia la guardiana hasta donde habían manipulado sus hermanitos dicha situación, solo pasaron unas cuantas horas para que Lobo fuese ejecutado por los ataques especiales de Harpuia, Phantom, y Fefnir

**-END FLASH BACK-**

Si la guardiana de los mares había aprendido una dura lección, nuca confíes en un lindo chico rubio de brillantes ojos azules

-necesito mas- dijo mientras agitaba la botella bacía lista para marcharse de ese lugar, poco sabia la guardian de los mares que el licor no tenia el efecto mismo efecto en los reploids que en los humanos

-asi que aquí estabas- frente a ella apareció cierto chico rubio de extrañas marcas en las mejillas y unos brillantes ojos azules-¿Por qué esa mirada llena de melancolía?-

-largo de aquí, no estoy de humor para discutir contigo- mascullo la guardiana con una ligera carga de furia en su peculiar tono de voz

-Phantom-sensei, menciono algo que te ocurrió en esta fecha- continuo el rubio mientras se sentaba en el concreto de la fuente junto a la guardiana- curioso pues en esta fecha fue mi primera misión- Fairy Leviathan apretó sus puños con fuerza y es que la sonrisa del niño rubio que tenia en frente era tan similar a la de ese perro pulgoso que solo jugo con ella

-en esta fecha murió mi novio- contesto ella de manera mecánica casi como si pensara en voz alta-y tu eres un maldito entrometido- se defendió ella deforma arisca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-y tu debes extrañarlo mucho, ¿tanto duele perder a un ser amado?- inquirió el chiquillo rubio buscando los ojos de la guardiana pero esta continuaba con la mirada agachada como si recordara algo terriblemente doloroso

-no es su muerte lo que me duele, fue lo que me hizo antes de morir- respondió con sinceridad la guardian del mar cosa que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió seguramente el exceso de alcohol en su sistema le estaba pasando factura-ese maldito solo jugo conmigo, poco después de que formalizamos nuestra relación lo encontré cogiéndose a una de las subordinadas de Harpuia- continuo

-¿cambiarte por otra?, pero mira que imbécil- exclamo el rubio dando una carcajada bien grande

-¿de que te ríes?, imbécil- respondió furiosa la guardiana antes de lanzar un par de estacas de hielo

-tienes gustos muy peculiares- respondió el rubio rodando por el suelo para evadir las mencionadas armas que la guardiana azul había lanzado- a un que si tomamos en cuenta tu peculiar carácter, pues puedo entenderlo- lo siguiente que paso fue algo sumamente peculiar, en un veloz movimiento el chico rubio se posiciono enfrente de la guardiana, a escasos centímetros de su rostro y en un rápido movimiento usurpo de los labios de la guerrera azul un fugaz beso

-tu estas muerto- exclamo ella mientras dos grandes dragones de hielo se alzaban al cielo, para luego descender y buscar a cierto chiquillo rubio que parecía tener sus minutos contados

HOLA

¿Alguien quiere ver Naruto vs Leviathan en el próximo capitulo?

¿Algún día México será campeón del mundo?

¿Naruto sobrevivirá para contar su hazaña?

¿Algún día saldrá un rockman zero 5?

¿Qué opinión tienen ahora con respecto a los maestros de Naruto?

¿Les gusto saber por que Levy-chan odia a los chicos rubios de ojos azules?

¿Qué les parece los recuerdos de cierta bijuu de nueve colas?

¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo ahora vamos al bun track

**-BUN TRACK: Sarutobi vs el consejo-**

El actual hokage de la aldea de la hoja había sido citado por el consejo de la mencionada aldea, el asunto era muy sencillo la desaparición del pequeño jinchuuriki rubio

Por un lado (la parte civil del consejo) estaban mas que felices de que el mencionado niño rubio había desaparecido, pero por la parte shinovi era otro asunto, por el lado de los "clanes" estaban muy enojados por que su hokage había hecho algo que se suponía no debía hacer, por el lado de raíz (Danzou y el par de momias) seguían enojados por no poder convertir a Naruto en un arma sin emociones

"la partida de Naruto" solo había sido el pretexto para que Danzou y la mayoría del consejo lanzaron acusaciones por cada error que el viejo hokage había cometido en los últimos años, fue casi como si solo estuvieran esperando una oportunidad para "atacarlo"

-¿terminaron?- se le adelanto al hokage cierta Uchiha de cabello negro que respondía al nombre de Mikoto- pueden despedirlo si quieren, pero seria una desgracia que la aldea de la roca se enterara que en Konoha existe un Namikaze vivo- finalizo con una abrumadora tranquilidad la mencionada Uchiha

-¿eso es una amenaza?- contesto rápidamente un iracundo Danzou

-puedes tomarlo como quieras reliquia- la Uchiha contesto mostrando su sharingan- pero se muy bien lo que haría cierto kage de la roca si esa información llegara a sus oídos-

-tu ahijado seria- intento una de las momias

-mi ahijado no esta aquí, asi que no me preocupa, gracias a hokage-sama el estará a salvo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la aldea- la mencionada Uchiha se permitió una gran sonrisa aun que su marido le decía con la mirada que desaprobaba sus acciones

-**end bun track-**

Ahora si con esto termina el capitulo de hoy, si lo se me salió muy corto el bun track, pero como justificación vimos por que Levy-chan odia a los rubios, si lo se esa parte me salió muy forzada pero necesitare a lobo para un futuro muy pero muy lejano, además en el

**BloodEdge: **si y Danzou será el primero mujajajajaja, le verdad quien sabe si lo va a extrañar

**Diego: **que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior

**Namikaze ni Naruto el AVE FENIX: he** Aquí mas razones por las que Levy-chan le trae ese gusto a Naruto, por lo de la gran paliza ya esta en los planes, y descuida ni Naruto ni Phantom explotaran en mil pedazos, quizás meta algún clon explosivo pero hasta ahí

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: megaman y Naruto no me pertenecen son de capcom y Kishimoto respectivamente, por que si fueran míos Naruto no había sufrido tanto y el imbécil de Elpizo jamás habría existido, dejo de aburrirlos y los dejo con el fic

Capitulo 8

Dos grandes dragones de hielo se vieron ascender casi hasta el cielo, desde el más alto balcón del palacio de neo arcadia tanto como la bijuu con cuerpo de reploid como el guardian sombrío solo pudieron preguntarse una sola cosa

-¿ahora que iste Naruto?- preguntaron en voz baja al mismo tiempo

-deberíamos asegurarnos de que tu linda hermanita no lo mate- sugirió la sensual bijuu de nueve colas como

-deberíamos, pero no creo que lo mate- dijo con tranquilidad el guardian sombrío- prefiero quedarme aquí contigo-

-te gustaría hacer algo en particular- le sonrió la bijuu

De regreso a la academia

Naruto había logrado esquivar las dos enormes serpientes de hielo tras activar su armadura de combate, sin embargo la guardiana de los mares reanudo su ataque con unas pequeñas estacas de hielo que pasaron tremendamente cerca para gusto del rubio

Después de una rápida cadena de sellos un trió de balas de aire se dirigieron con toda la intención de impactar en el cuerpo de la guardiana, pero un resistente muro hielo las bloqueo, Naruto miro con intriga la defensa de la guardiana

-sorprendido rubio idiota- la guardiana esbozo una gran sonrisa al notar la expresión en el rostro del rubio

Naruto avanzo con gran velocidad en línea recta, ella sabia como atacaría, se elevaría en el aire y sus clones le llegarían por abajo para terminar el combo golpeándola por arriba, el primer clon intento barrerle las piernas pero todo lo que consiguió fue el tridente de la guardiana se incrustara bien dentro de su pecho, el segundo y tercero atacaron por izquierda y derecha simultáneamente

Usando un movimiento doble desapareció a ambos clones, Naruto apareció justo en su cabeza, bloqueo las tres patadas a escasos centímetros de su rostro sin la mas mínima muestra de dificultad antes de incrustar la punta sin filo de su tridente en el estomago de Naruto, con lo que lo sostuvo un momento en aire antes de azotarlo contra el suelo

-¿ya tuviste suficiente?- inquirió la guardiana, como respuesta la guardiana recibió otra bola de aire justo en el rostro aunque solo la movió un par de centímetros-tu, rubio idiota- musito ella al darse cuenta que un pequeño hilo de fluido vital descendía de sus labios

La guardiana del mar Alzo su tridente al cielo, la furia se notaba en su forma de mirar, pronto en la punta del arma de Leviathan una corriente de hielo comenzó a girar con gran intensidad como si estuviera imitando a un taladro, simplemente lo dejo caer apuntando directo a la virilidad del muchacho

La sonrisa de la guardiana del mar emulo a la dentadura de una gran tiburón cuando su taladro de hielo se enterró muy profundo en la humanidad del rubio que estaba incrustado en el suelo, sin embargo una gran muestra de habilidad el rubio había logrado sustituirse con uno de sus propios clones, en ese momento una gruesa capa de hielo cubrió el suelo donde estaban parados

-eso si estuvo cerca- era el pensamiento de Naruto- muy bien, cambio de estrategia- mientras comenzaba a correr en círculos alrededor de guardiana de armadura azul, pronto una bala de aire fue lanzada contra guerra de armadura azul pero fue bloqueada por su muro de hielo el cual apenas se había estrellado un poco, no pasaron dos segundos para cuando una segunda bala de aire vino de un ángulo diferente, pero ocurrió exactamente lo mismo

-rubio idiota, eso no te servirá- dijo la guardiana de neo arcadia reprimiendo un bostezo, el ataque del rubio comenzaba a aburrirla, de nuevo clavo su tridente en el suelo congelado quedándose completamente quieta enfocando con su frio mirar a su enemigo y entonces ocurrió justo cuando Naruto se detuvo para analizar el movimiento de ella, a una impresionante velocidad una afilada estaca de hielo creció bajo los pies de Naruto, por primera vez agradecía a Kyuubi-chan por el brutal entrenamiento de no ser por el no habría estado preparado para cuando el hielo comenzó a perseguirlo pues prácticamente adonde se movía había ya un par de estacas listas para dejarlo como un colador

-asi que esa es la defensa impenetrable de la que Fefnir-sensei me hablo, lo entiendo, no intento atravesarme con ese taladro de hielo, estaba preparando el terreno- eran lo pensamientos del rubio mientras evadía esas estacas que parecían estar vivas- creo que será un buen momento para probar la teoría de Harpuia-sensei-

Aun mientras evadía las estacas se las arreglo para lanzarle barias shurikens y una bala de aire, las estacas se movieron a gran velocidad y bloquearon e embate del rubio, este sonrió, quizás Phantom sensei tenia razón

-jutsu clones de multiclones sombras- ejecuto el rubio en pleno vuelo, pronto una gran nube de humo cubrió toda el area, tras esfumarse el humo un centenar de clones que pretendían caer sobre la guardiana del mar fue revelado

-si crees que esta técnica no pude enfocar a múltiples oponentes- musito la guardian mas para si que para su rival, un simple movimiento y un igual numero de estacas ascendieron y traspasaron todos y cada uno de los clones invocados por Naruto, sin embargo al haber múltiples oponentes una de tantos estaba fuera de rango que había quedado fuera de rango

La bola de fuego era un jutsu que aun no dominada bien sumando lo de su afinidad no podía darle mucha fuerza, había sido una recomendación de Kyuubi-chan potenciarla con una bala de aire por suerte este no era su primer intento

- jutsu bola de fuego, mas jutsu bala de aire-

La bola de fuego no solo se vio potenciada en poder sino también en velocidad, sin embargo Fairy Leviathan se permitió sonreír orgullosa al ver a su defensa bloquear esa combinación, sin embargo tenia que admitirlo la intensidad de ese ataque había superado por mucho las flamitas que Fefnir conseguía lanzar acosta de casi toda su energía cuando ellos combatían, entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no debía estar ahí

Justo a la altura de su cuello el filo de una espada

-esto se acabo- dijo un sonriente Naruto que sostenía la espada- pero, que tal si lo dejamos en empate- su voz se notaba algo cansada y apagada

La guardiana no comprendió el por que has que noto como su impenetrable defensa había incrustado una de sus afiladas estacas en el costado izquierdo de Naruto

En un lugar muy escondido pero bastante cercano al lugar del encuentro cuatro siluetas discutían

-lo ben, les dije que no lo mataría- se les adelanto la bijuu de cabellera roja

-no puedes culparnos por preocuparnos- rápidamente rebatió el guardian de armadura jade- nuestra dulce hermanita ha despedazado s varios por menos que eso-

-Fairy estará mas gruñona que de costumbre- se quejo el guardian de armadura rojo fuego- nadie había tras paso su impenetrable defensa-

-he de recordarles que Naruto no salió ileso- rápidamente dijo el guardian sombrío- su estrategia fue muy impresionante pero en un encuentro real no hay empates- obviamente el guardian sombrío estaba frustrado ya que su pupilo no había podido conectar ni un solo golpe decisivo y en cambio su hermana si

Dos horas más tarde

-espero una buena explicación- exigió el mandatario de neo arcadia mientras caminaba de un lado hacia el otro

-ella/el me ataco- respondieron los acusados que no eran otros que nuestros anteriores combatientes Fairy Leviathan y Uzumaki Naruto-yo solo me defendí-

-mocoso-

-bruja-

Y asi empezó una larga batalla de insultos hasta que X-sama decidió intervenir

-ya vasta, los dos- X-sama se oía furioso, ciertamente ya estaba cansado de la actitud de estos dos- tu (señalando a Fairy), tienes que comportarte como la guardiana que tanto presumes ser, ya no eres una niña, y tu (señalando a Naruto), debes de mostrar mas respeto por tus superiores, ahora ve donde tu maestro- y antes de que otra cosa su cediera Naruto salió corriendo a toda su velocidad

-yo también me- intento la guardiana azul pero

-aun no término contigo- interrumpió X-sama la huida de su hija- si no hay un cambio en tu actitud-

-¿que?- interrumpió la guardiana muy molesta

X-sama se permitió una sonrisa antes de responder, la había arrinconado justo donde quería, esperaba con esto que su hija cambiara un poco su actitud, una de cal por todas las de arena rememoro el soberano ese antiguo y viejo adagio

-si no cambias tu actitud hacia Naruto- la guardiana dio un prolongado suspiro mientras X-sama hablaba- vas ha terminar locamente enamorada de el-

La expresión de desconcierto y confusión que la guardiana tenia en rostro no tenía precio, parpadeaba a duras penas tratando de digerir las últimas palabras de su padre, y entonces ocurrió

-¿Qué YO QUE?- el grito de la guardiana logro ensordecer absolutamente a toda la ciudad por un par de minutos

Con Phantom y Naruto

-sensei, eso había pasado antes- inquirió el chico rubio mientras caminaba junto a su maestro

-no, nunca- mintió el maestro sombrío sabiendo que ese grito ya había pasado en una anterior ocasión

De regreso donde Fairy Leviathan

La mencionada guardiana recién había arribado a su habitación, recostándose en su cama para relajarse y descansar, a un pensaba en ciertas palabras dichas por X-sama

-"tu madre y yo comenzamos igual y luego me dio cuatro maravillosos hijos"-

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, lo ultimo que quería era imaginarse a un bebe rubio en sus brazos mientras era abrazada por un joven que casualmente también era rubio y de raras marcas en sus mejillas, muy tarde, se dijo antes de hundir su rostro en su azulada almohada

**-BUN TRACK: EN UN FUTURO MUY, MUY, PERO MUY LEJANO-**

(**N/A: advertencia no soy responsable de lo que están apunto de leer, asi que dado el contenido debo advertirles que no pienso cambiar la clasificación del fic**)

De nuevo y como cada año justo en esta fecha, la guardiana del mar salía del palacio de neo arcadia con una sola intención, beber y beber hasta caer, agradecían a Dios de todo corazón que este evento solo pasara una vez al año, sus hermanos se miraron con una extraña mescla de dolor, tristeza y pero sobre todo culpa, ¿Cómo decirle que ellos eran los culpables de la profunda herida que había en su corazón?

-Naruto- susurraron los tres casi al mismo tiempo-por favor, asegúrate que no haga nada peligroso-

-si- fue todo lo que respondió el mencionado rubio (imaginen a Naruto de shippuden) antes de desaparecer

Ya muy entrada la noche, Naruto entraba al palacio con la guardiana apoyada en sus hombros

-yo puedo sola, rubio idiota- fácilmente podía notarse que ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos

-lo que digas- respondió Naruto sin soltarla

-rubio idiota, quiero disculparme por todo lo que te hice pasar este año- dijo de pronto la guardiana mientras esperaban el ascensor, no era buena idea llevarla por las escaleras

-te llevare hasta tu habitación-Naruto dio un suspiro, si que estaba hasta las manitas- cuando te pones asi eres peor que la abuela- en algún lugar del mundo ninja la abuela estornudo

-rubio idiota, ¿Qué esperamos?- inquirió la guardiana de armadura azul arte de solo estar viendo una pared

-el ascensor- respondió el rubio mientras la puerta del mencionado transporte se habría permitiéndoles entrar- en tu estado no es conveniente que usemos las escaleras-

-lo siento- volvió a disculparse ella

-puede que no me lo creas pero, te entiendo, aun debe dolerte lo que ese imbécil te hizo- contesto el rubio "favorito" de la guardiana, antes esto la guardiana solo atino a mover su cabeza, todo esto mientras eran llevados por el ascensor

Salieron del mencionado trasporte y con cierto grado de precaución, no tardaron mucho para encaminarse donde la habitación de la guardiana azul

-ahora que te veo bien, no estas tan mal- dijo la guardiana con una sonrisa sincera, una vez que estuvieron frente de su habitación

-gracias, supongo- respondió el rubio con una risa nerviosa, y rascándose la nuca

-si ese idiota hubiera sido la mitad de hombre que tu-

-esta muy mal que yo me meta pero, tu lo que necesitas es a alguien en tu vida, y que ese alguien borre todo el dolor que ese pendejo te causo- contesto el rubio mientras ayudaba a la guardiana a llegar a su cama –que descanses- dijo alejándose de ella, pero

-he decidido, que ese alguien seas tú- respondió la guardiana, todo esto mientras lo sostenía fuertemente de la muñeca- te quedaras conmigo esta noche-

-hablaremos de esto cuando estés mejor- respondió Naruto tratando de alejarse, pero ella simplemente no lo soltó, por el contrario incluso congelo la manga para que no se fuera

-te quiero, y se que tu también sientes lo mismo- confeso la guardiana del mar antes de tratar de besarlo

-Fairy no estas en tus 5 sentidos- respondía el joven rubio mientras evadía los labios de la guardiana, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo para que los labios de Naruto fueran capturados

La guardiana rodeo al joven humano por el cuello con sus brazos, este respondió rodeándola por la cintura Cuando los labios de el se unieron a los de ella fue como si estos tuviesen una corriente cada fibra de su cuerpo, ella se apego mas a el haciendo que sintiese su suave y delicada piel ya que en estos momentos por extraño que parezca ella solo tenia puesto su traje de protección, por su parte la guardiana pudo apreciar la dureza que había encerrada en los pantalones del humano rubio que estaba frente a ella

Las manos del rubio recorrieron la espalda de la joven hasta acariciar su firme trasero, ella solo le contesto con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida

-Fairy… esto…no deberíamos esperar a que nuestra relación avance un poco más- dijo el rubio de la hoja mientras la despojaba de su coqueto traje de protección blanco dejándola casi desnuda, obviamente sus manos pensaban en otra cosa

-shsss…caya-se le adelanto poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del rubio-puedo ver tu deseo… Naruto… yo también te deseo y debo confesar que desde que eras pequeño siempre soñaba con despertar entre tus brazos, ahora que estas aquí conmigo, ahora que por fin he probado el sabor de tus labios quiero algo mas…hazme el amor…hazme tu mujer- pidió la joven mientras se despojaba del resto de su ropa

**-¡HAAAAAAA!- **el grito de la guardiana al despertar fue ensordecedor

**-END BUN TRACK-**

La guardiana del mar se despertó con un extraño sudor frio recorriendo su frente mientras hacia todo lo posible por llevar aire a sus pulmones

-solo era una pesadilla- se dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

Continuara…

HOLA yo de nuevo

No hay mucho que decir asi que pasemos a los agradecimientos

**DIEGO: **que chido que los capítulos te sigan gustando

**NAMIKASE NI NARUTOELAVE FENIX:** esa y sus constantes sueños con el en una versión mas adulta, espero haber dejado eso claro, lo de Levi-chan en Konoha en próximos capítulos lo dudo, quizás pasando el valle de fin, aun no entro a Konoha y ya casi llevo 10 capítulos, pero en cuanto a la paliza que recibirá Kakashi eso es un hecho, en lo personal del zx grey y aile son mi segunda pareja mas aceptada, es obvio que entre giro y praire había algo, y si me siento narrador de pokemon jejeje

**BLOODEDGE:** bueno aquí el combate, y la verdad no se que tan poderoso me valla a salir Danzou en este fic, pero que le van a patear el trasero, solo diré que es el tercero en la lista después de Kakashi, Uchiha menor, y Danzou

Me despido

El próximo capitulo de crónicas del biometal N será…

Pronto

(apuesto que sufrieron una caída estilo anime)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: megaman y Naruto no me pertenecen son de capcom y Kishimoto respectivamente, por que si fueran míos Naruto no había sufrido tanto y el imbécil de Elpizo jamás habría existido, dejo de aburrirlos y los dejo con el fic

Capitulo 9

Después de mucho pensarlo, Uzumaki Naruto había decidido volver a la aldea de la hoja, era un secreto a voces que extrañaba el ramen de ichiraku, asi como al viejo hokage, solo por tres personas valía la pena volver a ese infierno, claro que a estas palabras le siguieron un

-pero que rubio mas idiota- eso vino por parte de Fairy Leviathan

Sus tres maestros fueron un poco mas condescendientes con el, solo Kyuubi-chan se enfoco a entrenarlo de la manera más extenuante que se le pudo ocurrir, cosa que sirvió de mucho pues ahora el rubio podía manejar en nivel dos de su "transformación" a plenitud y estaban por acceder al nivel tres

Por su parte la bijuu pelirroja había logrado recuperar todo el poder de sus nueve colas, gracias al constante entrenamiento con su actual pareja y a un jutsu que podía expandir los cronotrones del area permitiéndoles entrenar 36 de 24 horas

Ahora mismo regresaban de la que había sido su última rutina de entrenamiento en las afueras de neo arcadia

Al día siguiente

Nos ubicamos en la habitación de cierta guardiana de armadura azul, ella yace dormida tranquilamente en su cama, dando un salto aterriza en la alfombra de la habitación mientras las mantas que le cubrían vuelan por los aires, al mismo tiempo una luz blanca brilla alrededor de su cuerpo mientras su ropa de dormir es remplazada por su traje de protección y su armadura azul, todo esto mientras dice

-apresúrate Fairy, no querrás llegar tarde a en este glorioso día- antes de salir a toda prisa de su habitación

Palacio de Neo Arcadia: cerca de los jardines traseros

Tres de los cuatro guardianes de Neo Arcadia estaban presentes en el mencionado lugar, Kyuubi-chan reunía la energía requerida para abrir la brecha dimensional que los había traído a este universo, al mismo tiempo Naruto se despedía de sus maestros

-anda muchacho ve y patéales el culo a todos tus enemigos- hablo floridamente Fighter Fefnir limpiando una pequeña lagrima de su ojo izquierdo- solo te pido que cuando te encuentres con ese imbécil enmascarado le des un par de puñetazos por mi- fue la petición de su sensei rojo

-lo que diga, sensei- respondió el chico haciendo un saludo militar

-mi estimado alumno, ¿que puedo decir que mi hermano no haya dicho ya?- se pregunto el guardian de armadura jade de manera dramática- eres un gran alumno, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- mientras revolvía los cabellos del chico rubio

-sabe que odio que haga eso- respondió el chico rubio casi haciendo un puchero

-lo se- fue todo lo que menciono un sonriente guardian de armadura verde

-Naruto- fue el turno de despedirse de X-sama- no te retrases, muéstrales lo que el futuro quinto guardian de Neo Arcadia puede hacer-

-no lo decepcionare X-sama- prometió Naruto mostrando esa sonrisa marca Uzumaki que solo un Uzumaki puede hacer

-asi que te marchas- fue el turno de una niña de al mucho unos once años de grandes ojos azules y coqueto vestido rosa

-asi es- respondió un niño el cual no pasaría también de los diez, quizás once años, de alborotado cabello rubio, también de ojos azules solo que en sus mejillas llevaba unas extrañas marcas con forma de bigotes- aun debo volver a Konoha, y ver como están todos-

-volverás a visitarnos ¿verdad?- inquirió la niña de vestido rosa

-eso ni lo dudes, aun tengo unas cuentas pendientes con Levy-chan- respondió el rubio de cabello alborotado

-Naruto, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo que te haría si le volvías a llamar asi?- reprendió la niña puesto que conocía a la guardiana y sabia que si era capas de hacer eso o algo mucho peor

-y aun asi me atrevo- rio el ya no tan pequeño rubio- hasta pronto Ciel- se despidió

-hasta pronto, Naruto- ella respondió

-un momento- exclamo la voz de la guardiana azul

-¿vienes a despedirte de mi?- inquirió el rubio Uzumaki

-por supuesto que no, rubio idiota, hasta pronto Kyu-chan, espero que le rompas el hocico a ese anciano asqueroso que solo te utilizo- dijo o mas bien grito la guardiana de armadura azul muy animada

Tras esto, el chacra carmesí que emanaban las manos de la bijuu con cuerpo de reploid salió disparado en forma de un corte doble el cual tenía una forma de media luna, el choque fue poderoso al punto en que la brecha fue abierta por tercer ocasión, tras esto las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en todo el palacio debido a la enorme energía que fue utilizada

-¿no vamos?- inquirió la bijuu un tanto ansiosa por llegar a la hoja

-dame un momento- pidió el guardian sombrío mientras se dirigía donde su padre

-sabes lo que tienes que hacer- X-sama fue firme y simple- restablece todo a su debido lugar y podrás volver- ante esto el guardian solo asintió antes de partir

-hasta pronto mi dulce hielerita parlante- interrumpió el rubio mostrando una sonrisa zurrona descolocando a todos de su posición, este chico rubio no aprendía a golpes

-hasta pronto mi rubio idiota- respondió la hielerita parlante digo Fairy Leviathan mostrando una congelante sonrisa maléfica que hizo a sus hermanos retroceder dos pasos- aun me debes una revancha- ante esto el rubio solo asintió antes de cruzar la puerta dimensional que la bijuu había preparado

Unos instantes después reaparecieron en las lejanías de Konoha

-creí que el viaje seria mas largo- comento el chico de alborotada cabellera rubia siendo ignorado

-prepárense una comitiva la cual no parece ser muy amistosa se acerca- dijo la sonriente bijuu de nueve colas- no son del hokage, huelen a esa cucaracha rastrera, son míos- anuncio antes de saltar contra sus enemigos

Ante los seis ambu de raíz una joven pelirroja apareció de la nada en la copa de un árbol, mostraba una espeluznante sonrisa, fue un movimiento tan veloz que el tipo ni siquiera sintió cuando su cabeza fue separada del resto de su cuerpo de un solo zarpazo, tras esto los otros 5 saltaron sobre la chica pelirroja que imitando a los Hyuga giro sobre su propio eje creando un poderoso torbellino de fuego, dos ambu mas estaban fuera de combate, aun mientras giraba, del torbellino emergió una cabeza de zorro la cual abriendo sus grandes fauces alcanzo a devorar a otros dos

El último de los ambu intento huir por tierra pero no avanzo mucho para cuando 4 poderosos látigos de chacra rojo lo apresaran contra una roca

-¿Dónde esta la estúpida reliquia?- inquirió con ferocidad la mujer pelirroja, apretando la garganta del ambu de raíz, tras esto el mencionado abrió su boca mostrando cierto sello- con que no puedes responder por eso- razono la bijuu mientras concentraba su chacra en su mano libre pronto 5 agujas crecieron en su mano para luego enterrarlas en la cabeza del shinovi de raíz

Unas extrañas luces de color azul claro comenzaron a salir de la cabeza del shinovi de raíz, recorriendo las afiladas armas de la bijuu hasta introducirse en sus dedos, todo esto mientras la mencionada bijuu emitía un curioso sonido desde sus labios

-mmm, interesante, muy interesante, pronto acabare con ese vejete- sonreía con malicia la bijuu pelirroja, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de sus acompañantes-¿que?, Ciel me actualizo, dijo que estas pequeñas (señalando a las agujas metálicas en su mano) me ayudarían a conseguir información y lo hicieron-

-¿sabes donde esta Danzou?- cuestiono el guardian de Neo Arcadia tratando de sonar tranquilo

-por supuesto- respondió la bijuu con esa sonrisa malévola que solo una bijuu de nueve colas puede realizar

-Kyu-chan cuando sonríes asi das miedo- intervino Naruto el cual inconscientemente había dado dos pasos hacia atrás

-trata de controlarte, aun debemos llevar a Naruto ante el hokage, ¿recuerdas?- cuestiono el guardian sombrío mientras recibía un ligero asentimiento por parte de su pareja

-entonces hay que moverse-

Dentro de la aldea, el sandaime no cavia en la oficina o mas bien dicho la felicidad del sandaime no cavia ni en toda la torre hokage, cuando recibió el reporte de que un fuerte impacto de energía carmesí había salido prácticamente de la nada desgarrando el cielo, mas el hecho de que hoy era el día en que había acordado con ese extraño pero sin duda poderoso shinovi, sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pronto Uzumaki Naruto estaría de vuelta en la aldea

-ambu- el tercer hokage dijo al viento, un instante después las mismas seis sombras aparecieron tras de su escritorio- acompáñenme- ordeno antes de salir por la ventana de su oficina

Después del pequeño altercado el grupo de Neo Arcadia continuo avanzado hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, el guardian sombrío aterrizo suavemente en el pasto, tras de el también aterrizaron su pareja y su aprendiz

-según mi radar, siete energías se acercan a gran a velocidad, a un que una de ellas me parece familiar- se adentro el rubio mientras usaba un visor azul transparente con forma de v sostenido por unos auriculares de apariencia extraña

-deben ser el hokage y sus hombres- contesto el guardian sombrío con tranquilidad aunque su mirada seguía igual de seria

-¿tiempo estimado de llegada?- se dirigió Hidden Phantom a su pupilo el cual hizo girar un pequeño botón en el auricular blanco

-unos 5 minutos, mas o menos- contesto el pupilo del guardian sombrío mientras regresaba su visor a una de sus bolsas

-pongámonos en marcha- se adelanto la joven bijuu pelirroja casi apunto de saltar

-no esperaremos, después de todo ya casi están aquí- estipulo el guardian sombrío mientras se recargaba en un frondoso árbol

HOLA

Aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy antes de pasar al bun track hay un par de preguntas que debo plantearles

1.- ¿Qué** clase de invocaciones debe hacer Naruto**?

R= opción 1.-**Dragones: **obviamente se limitaría a uno y seria mecánico como el que uso Phantom en el primer capitulo

Opcion2.- **Sapos: **esto lo enseñaría ero-senin en algún capitulo posterior

Opcion3.-**Zorros: **esto enseñado por nuestra bijuu favorita, esto lo veríamos en un bun track

Opcion4.- AL bijuu el contrato de exclusividad que pueda invocar de las tres ramas

(N/A: no podre subir el siguiente capitulo hasta que haya un 2 a 1 como mínimo, en alguna de las opciones, siento ponerme asi pero es año de elecciones en el país y hay que ser democráticos jejeje)

2.- ¿**quieren ver más bun track de los pervertidos sueños de Fairy-chan**?

R= opción 1) si/ opción 2) no

Ahora si pasemos al bun track hoy presentamos

**Bun track: 5 minutos después**

No ubicamos unos 5 minutos desde la partida del rubio, los tres guardianes restantes y X-sama aun estaban en el amplio jardín, puesto que el anteriormente mencionado líder de la ciudad había dado un aviso, el exceso de energía y las alarmas no fueron tomados como una amenaza

-al fin se largo- se hizo notar la guardiana azul dando un gran respiro, sin notar la pequeña y disimulada seña que había hecho a sus hijos para que se retiraran-HEY, ¿A dónde van?- inquirió al ver que sus hermanos y la pequeña Ciel se retiraban

-yo debo continuar con mi investigación- respondió la pequeña rubia antes de correr a su laboratorio

-a diferencia de ti, yo tengo cosas que hacer- respondió el guardian de armadura jade antes de desaparecer junto a su hermano rojo

-Fairy- llamo X-sama a su hija desde la espalda de esta, la guardiana respondió girándose para verlo sin embargo esa sonrisa que su padre portaba no le gusto nada-¿has pensado en lo que te dije?-

-¿sobre que?- inquirió ella fingiendo no recordar lo que había dicho

-sobre tu actitud hacia Naruto- respondió X-sama con un tono claro que mostraba preocupación, ella le dedico una mirada casi de consternación, por un segundo ella se pregunto que era tan grave para preocupar a X-sama, el soberano de la cuidad siguió hablando de manera pausada- un día no muy lejano, puede que hasta sea precisamente mañana, justo cuando te levantes de tu cama, te darás cuenta que Naruto-

-¿con un demonio quiere decirlo ya?- exclamo la guardiana azul muy enojada pues X-sama no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto

-es el amor de tu vida-

Lo siguiente que paso fue que los ciudadanos de neo arcadia vieron a su líder surcando los cielos y no precisamente usando su armadura Falcon

**END BUN TRCK**

Ahora si pasemos a los agradecimientos

**NAMIKAZE NI NARUTOELAVEFENIX:** pues si creo que ha salido un poco fuerte, para lo de Neji ya esta en la lista y de repente y no tenemos que esperar hasta los exámenes chunin, lo de el ex de Levy-chan, primero los hermanos de Levy-chan le encajaron una de las subordinadas de Harpuia, luego la traiciono, y finalmente los tres guardianes lo acusaron de ser un maverick y lo mataron, Aile/Grey tal vez salga algo pero ellos no serian la pareja principal

**BLOODEGDE: **respecto al sueño solo diré que no es el primero y si ustedes lo deciden asi no será el último jejeje, eventualmente todos pagaran lo que hicieron, ni idea a quien te refieras pero pagaran lo prometo, lo de X-sama ¿quizás le agrade Naruto pa' yerno?, si quien sabe lo que Fairy nos haría si se entera de cómo sucedieron las cosas

Me despido y para que se animen a dejar su comentario

¿Como debe llamarse próximo capitulo de las crónicas del biometal N?

**La evaluación de un kage, Justica o Venganza, o simplemente Naruto vs Kakashi **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: megaman y Naruto no me pertenecen son de capcom y Kishimoto respectivamente, por que si fueran míos Naruto no había sufrido tanto y el imbécil de Elpizo jamás habría existido, dejo de aburrirlos y los dejo con el fic

Capitulo 10

**Una evaluación falsa**

Había sido un momento muy emotivo, eran los pensamientos del guardian sombrío mientras recordaba los momentos del reencuentro de Naruto y el viejo hokage, ahora mismo su pupilo rubio relataba las grandes habilidades de los cuatro guardianes y sus misiones junto a ellos, todo esto mientras avanzaban rumbo a Konoha

-¿celoso?- inquirió cierta pelirroja al oído del guardian

-¿hay algo por que estarlo?- respondió el shinovi de neo arcadia sin entender la pregunta de su pareja

-tu alumno te ignora, pero supongo que eso es muy beneficioso, al menos para mi- continuo ella solo que esta vez en el oído contrario

-¿en que sentido?- cuestiono el shinovi neo arcadiano mas por seguirle el juego a su pareja que por no saber a donde iba la conversación

-ahora tendrás mucho más tiempo para mí- La Joven bijuu pelirroja le susurraba peligrosamente al oído

Mientras tanto con Naruto y el sandaime platicaban amenamente, Naruto relataba sus grandes aventuras al lado de cada guardian, asi como sus entrenamientos, fue asi como llego al momento de la gran misión donde Kyuubi-chan fue liberada de su prisión, el tercero estuvo apunto de lanzarse contra ella, sin embargo el pequeño rubio le aseguro que ella no era tan mala como todo mundo creía y tenia una gran verdad que contar

Continuaron avanzando con tranquilidad por los bosques de las afueras de Konoha, pronto los muros y las puertas fueron visibles, el joven rubio miro emocionado esas grandes puertas, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a avanzar con mayor velocidad

Unos minutos mas tarde estaban entrando por las grandes puertas de la aldea, la mirada de Naruto era una mescla de alegría por estar de vuelta en su hogar y decepción pues su amada aldea no había cambiado nada incluso ahí estaba su añorado puesto de ichiraku ramen, a una asombrosa velocidad entro al puesto mientras gritaba

-viejo, dame seis tazones extra grandes-

-Teuchi, por favor que los lleven a mi oficina- pidió con amabilidad el tercer hokage

-como ordene hokage-sama- respondió el experimentado (en la preparación del exquisito, delicioso y apetitoso ramen) cocinero- estará en su oficina en media hora- tras esto se dirigieron con una abrumadora tranquilidad a la oficina del sandaime

Siguieron con su amena conversación a lo largo el trayecto aunque sin dejar de estar alerta

-al fin llegas, Hiruzen- saludo cierto viejo tuerto y brazo vendado que estaba sentado en la silla que le correspondía al hokage

-estamos enterados del entrenamiento del pequeño Naruto, un ninja capacitado esta listo para evaluarlo, es orden del consejo que lo lleves a la arena de combate para dicha evaluación- tras de esto el anciano se levanto de la silla para entregarle un pergamino al tercero y finalmente se retiro del lugar en una nube de humo

-gracias por controlarte- se adelanto Hidden Phantom dirigiéndose a su pareja

-descuida aun no debo matarlo- le dijo la bijuu con cuerpo de reploid solo con dirigirle una simple mirada al guardian sombrío

-¿ya puedo comer mi ramen?- inquirió el chiquillo rubio revelando sus prioridades

-lo siento Naruto, por favor síganme- pidió amablemente mientras salía de la oficina

En la arena de evaluación

Un shinovi esperaba en el centro de la arena, destacaba su inseparable chaleco de jounin, una mascara que cubría su rostro salvo por su ojo derecho, mientras que el izquierdo era cubierto por su banda de la aldea, su cabello plateado se mecía al movimiento del viento mientras recordaba

**-Flash back-**

-Kakashi-san esto solo será un examen de evaluación- decía uno de los concejales representantes del area civil

-sin embargo- se le adelanto Hyuga Hiashi- debes pelear con tu fuerza, debes recordar que ese mounstro acecino a tu maestro, quien en vida fuera mi mejor amigo-

-en resumidas cuentas siéntete libre de destrozarle el corazón con tu shidori, si asi lo deseas- continuo el miembro rubio del original trió ino-shika-cho, sin embargo por segundo Kakashi se veía nervioso

-¿Cómo matar al protegido de hokage-sama?- pregunto escondiendo su inseguridad

-en estos combates de evaluación muchas veces los evaluados no soportan el combate y terminan muriendo, si eso pasa Sarutobi no podrá hacer nada contra ti- esta vez hablo el viejo tuerto y de brazo vendado- consigues librarnos de ese mounstro serás bien recomenzado y recordado como un verdadero héroe por librarnos del Kyuubi no Youko- finalizo

**-End flash back-**

En las gradas de la arena se encontraban los ilustres lideres de la aldea tanto el consejo civil como el consejo shinovi, vieron con rabia como aparecían en el palco personal del hokage dos seres de extrañas armaduras flanqueando al hokage, frete a ellos un chico rubio de no mas de doce años el cual salto a la arena cayendo justo enfrente del shinovi de cabellera plateada

-no es un gusto volver a verte- escupió el shinovi de cabellera plateada

-lo mismo digo, Kaka shi- respondió el chico rubio,

-sorprendido- en una centésima de segundo el shinovi de Konoha apareció a espaldas de Naruto

-ni un poco- respondió mientras un segundo Naruto daba un poderoso puñetazo directo al rostro del shinovi de Konoha mandándolo al suelo, Kakashi intento rodar en el suelo para luego levantarse sin embargo más y más rubios iban apareciendo con la intención de aplastar la cabeza del shinovi peli plata

Tras golpear a uno finalmente Kakashi pudo medianamente levantarse, sin embargo ni tiempo tubo de destapar su sharingan, pues inmediatamente se vio bombardeado por una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas, tras la brutal paliza vemos un Kakashi lleno de moretones y rapones por todo lo que aprecia a ver de su rostro (cosa que no es mucho), un instante después este se esfumo en una nube de humo

-ya decía yo que esto era demasiado fácil-se dijo Naruto mientras entraba en una pose de guardia, desde el cielo en sonido de aves trinando llamo su atención, lo segundo fue que su sombra empezaba hacerse mas y mas grande

El sandaime se vio muy preocupado cuando Naruto fue traspasado por la mortífera técnica del alumno del cuarto hokage, sin embargo Naruto simplemente se esfumo

-recuerdo que eras más fuerte, o será que solo contra un niño indefenso puedes- se escucho la voz de Naruto desde atrás de los concejales lo cuales se preguntaron en que momento llego tras de ellos, voltearon asustados le energía que despedía el cuerpo de ese chico era tan poderosa como macabra, no tardo mucho para que una extraña niebla muy densa llenase todo el lugar

Palco del hokage

-veo que ese mocoso pudo replicar mi niebla- tras esto la bijuu rio maquiavélicamente

-¿niebla?- preguntaron sorprendidos tanto el sandaime como el guardian sombrío

-una pequeña técnica que diseñe para contrarrestar los efectos y habilidades del sharingan- comenzó ella volviendo a reír- como sabrán el sharingan puede ver tanto la forma como el color de chacra, de ahí el por que pueden adivinarse los ataques un ínstate antes de que si quiera lo pienses, pero si inundas la zona de combate con chacra o en este caso con niebla cargada con chara-

-el sharingan no podrá distinguir el color del chara o en otras palabras se enceguece- completo el sandaime

-en resumidas cuentas, Kakashi esta en serios problemas- dijo uno de los fieles ambu del hokage

Arena de evaluación

-ahora que tu sharingan no me puede ver- decía la sombría voz del pupilo del guardian sombrío

Un poderoso empellón de energía empujo a Kakashi haciéndolo volar por los aires, el shinovi de Konoha pudo notar como su chaleco se llenaba de sangre, su sangre, aparentemente había sido atacado por una especie de garra enorme, no toco el suelo cuando un segundo empellón lo empujo hacia arriba, pudo sentir la tibieza de su sangre recorrer su desde su boca hasta su cuello

La niebla comenzó a disiparse en el centro de la arena en un pequeño charco de sangre yacía inconsciente Kakashi el ninja que copia

-ataquen- ordeno Danzou desde observaba la batalla, pronto una gran cantidad de pequeñas explosiones llenaron las gradas de la arena, un segundo mas tarde los ambu de raíz saltaron contra Naruto

-¿pero que?- intento el hokage listo para saltar y defender a Naruto

-deje que se desarrolle- pidió el guardian sombrío mostrando una sonrisa confiada- descuide no lo vencerán-

El rubio solo sonrió mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su espalda de donde tomo un pequeño aparato en forma de video juego portátil (gba) al que el llamaba morfer, hacia un buen tiempo que no hacia esto

-activar armadura de combate, BIO ENLACE ESTABLECIDO, M.E.G.A FUSION SISTEM-exclamo alzando el mencionado aparato y entonces un pequeño rayo de luz ilumino no solo al chico si no la arena entera, fue un cambio de atuendo completo que consistía en un chaleco naranja con ligeros toques negros a los lados, el clásico calzoncillo de protección en los mismos colores al igual que las botas, en resumidas cuentas muy parecida a la de su maestro Phantom exceptuando la protección de los brazos que eran parecidas a las de Zero y el casco que parecía tener la forma del rostro de un zorro-modelo NX, en línea-

Hola yo de nuevo

Si que están planeando matarme por cortarlo justo aquí pero para el siguiente capitulo veremos a Naruto vs raíz y el ansiado Kyuubi-chan vs Danzou o cuando menos el principio de esta

Las votaciones siguen empatadas por lo que no se ha decidido nada ahora pasemos al bun track del día de hoy

**Bun track: lo extraño, ¡NO LO EXTRAÑO!**

Nos ubicamos en la habitación de la guardiana del mar donde ella descansa plácidamente en la según ella, la almohada mas cómoda de este mundo, el pecho de Uzumaki Naruto

El lleva ya un par de horas despierto, desde que formalizaron su relación lo han llevado a escondidas, pues el rubio no sabe y prefiere no averiguar como reaccionaran sus maestros al enterrarse de que es el "novio" de su delicada hermanita

-¿dormiste bien amor?- pregunta ella mostrando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y usando un inusual dulce tono voz únicamente reservado para Uzumaki Naruto (ni a Lobo le hablaba asi)

-Fairy-chan bien sabes que cuando estamos juntos hacemos de todo menos dormir- contesto el rubio de radiante sonrisa, respuesta que provoco la riza de la guardiana del mar

-si mis hermanos te encuentran aquí- dijo la guardiana en un triste susurro, deseando que eso jamás fuera a ocurrir

-no vivirías ni un día mas para contarlo- interrumpió la voz de X-sama la situación tan íntima de la pareja- por suerte no soy ninguno de ellos estimado yerno-

**-¡haaaaaaaaa!-**exclamo la guardiana del mar saliendo de tan terrible pesadilla, se enderezo en su cama a gran velocidad al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a donde debería estar su corazón (o en el caso delos reploids válvula de vida que casual mente funciona igual que un corazón razón por la que lo llamaremos asi)

-¿de nuevo soñando con Naruto?- inquirió la voz de X-sama que estaba sentado a la orilla de l acama de la guardiana del mar-creo que mi pequeña niña ya ha crecido- dijo haciendo una pose dramática

-X-sama, por favor no diga estupideces- rápidamente se defendió la guardiana de cabellera azul

-¿acaso soy yo el que llama a mi futuro yerno entre sueños?- pregunto X-sama de manera retorica mientras movía un poco su cabeza con la intención de evitar unas afiladas estacas de hielo- prepárate para una misión de exploración, aparentemente encontraron un antiguo laboratorio y necesito tus capacidades para recuperar información-

-como diga X-sama, solo necesito unos minutos- respondió la guardiana mientras estiraba todos sus componentes del cuello y otras extremidades

Unas horas mas tarde ya en el antiguo laboratorio, Fairy Leviathan revisaba las antiguas computadoras del lugar tratando de recuperar tantos datos como fuera posible, siendo asistida por su hermano Sage Harpuia

-cuanta tranquilidad- exclamo la guardiana estirando sus brazos

-¿a que te refieres?- apenas pudo preguntar el guardian de armadura verde que rápidamente fue interrumpido por su hermana

-sin ese mocoso rubio por aquí- dijo ella al viento

-(insertar gruñido de Sage Harpuia)-

-siempre balbuceando- volvió a decir mientras su hermano de armadura verde solo volvía a gruñir

-siempre, ramen esto- comenzó a quejarse la guardian del mar

-Fairy- llamo el guardian de armadura verde siendo ignorado

-hokage lo otro- continuo ella con sus quejas

-Fairy- intento de nuevo sin mucho éxito

-ya estaba hasta la- sin embargo esta vez fue ignorada ya que su hermano de armadura roja había llegado al lugar

-si tanto lo extraña solo tiene que decirlo-se quejaron en una voz muy pero muy baja los dos hermanos, se miraron mutuamente, ambos asintieron respecto a algo para luego escabullirse del viejo laboratorio mientras tanto Fairy seguía con su muy pero muy larga lista de quejas

Y ustedes que dicen

Lo extraña o no lo extraña, ahora los agradecimientos

**DIEGO:** pues aquí esta, casi lamento haber usado a Kakashi de poco menos que un costal de arena, repito casi, pero no

**NAMIKAZE NI NARUTOELAVE FENIX: **en cuanto a lo de Danzou ya veremos que le hace Kyuubi-chan, por lo pronto la de Kakashi ya corrió, ja, ja, ja, respecto a lo de los sueños pues aquí hay otro y habrá mas o eso espero

Por cierto el próximo capitulo de crónicas del biometal N será

Naruto vs Raíz y Danzou vs Kyuubi-chan


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni mucho megaman me pertenecen, por que si fueran míos para empezar Naruto habría matado a Sasuke en el valle del fin, tendría mas posibilidades de convertir se en hokage que en psicólogo, Ciel y Zero estarían juntos, Elpizo no existiría, ya tendríamos un rockman zero 5, aclaro que solo los tomo prestados para hacer este fic, aclarado el punto vamos con el fic

Naruto vs Raíz y Danzou vs Kyuubi-chan

En la arena de evaluación una gran nube de ninjas se elevo con la intención de aplastar al jinchuuriki del zorro de nueve colas, el rubio dio un giro alcanzando a sacar solo un par de shurikens de las que estaban en su espalda, aun sin terminar de girar las arrojo y moviendo sus manos a gran velocidad las dos armas ninjas pasaron a ser 200 forzando a sus agresores a dispersarse

-serán los primeros en presenciar mi nueva técnica- susurro el rubio de Konoha con una sonrisa casi macabra en su rostro, al extraña niebla comenzó a tener un extraño cambio de color pasando por el gris y terminando en un color negro profundo la cual cubrió absolutamente todo el estadio- a esto se le llama Garras Umbrías-

Los muchos shinovis de raíz que fueron atrapados por la nube de sombras comenzaron a ser despedazados gracias a las enormes garras que se formaban en la oscuridad, a pesar de no sentir temor todo gracias al entrenamiento del viejo fundador de raíz, los gritos de dolor podían oírse claramente al ser despedazados

Tan pronto como su jinchuuriki cubrió el estadio con su "sombra", la bijuu de nueve colas supo que era el momento de atacar, a una velocidad realmente abrumadora salto del palco, esquivando las enormes garras que incluso la atacaban a ella, logro atravesar la arena y los palcos solo con unos insignificantes rasguños, casi acertó un golpe con su arma de no ser por que Danzou se había cubierto con uno de sus subordinados

-espero que me recuerdes- el odio de la bijuu estaba marcado en cada palabra

-lo siento señorita pero no recuerdo de donde nos conocemos- respondió con tranquilidad el anciano del ojo tapado

-enserio- respondió ella casi fingiendo sorpresa- nos conocimos el día que entregaste a Kushina en manos de Madara para que extrajeran al Kyuubi y asi pudieras llevar acabo tu golpe de estado, o es que a esa perra debo llamarla Mikoto- sin duda eso era lo que mas le dolía a la bijuu que la supuesta mejor amiga de su ex jinchuuriki la hubiera traicionado

La fachada de anciano viejo y acabado que Danzou había llevado toda su vida se desmorono cuando lo vieron asestar un poderoso al rostro de la joven pelirroja a una velocidad que fácilmente igualaría al legendario jutsu que convirtió al cuarto hokage en el legendario rayo amarillo, la bijuu hizo una maniobra en pleno vuelo logrando aterrizar de pie muy bien ella sabia que esto no seria una batalla fácil

El viejo halcón de guerra se maldijo a si mismo por ese impulso, jamás imagino que alguien había presenciado su pacto con Mikoto alias en ese entonces Madara, todo había estado perfectamente bien calculado, y aunque tenia algo de lógica, ¿Cómo es que esa pelirroja sabia que Mikoto estaba involucrada?, deba eliminarla y rápido o todo el plan se podía venir abajo

-supongo que tendré que aflojar un poco el cuerpo contigo- tras eso unas extrañas pesas cayeron de sus muñecas y sus tobillos, al mismo tiempo su bastón termino en el suelo pero lo mas sorprendente era su revelado sharingan en su ojo hasta ahora cubierto por vendas

Su velocidad cuando menos se cuadriplico sumándole que su taijutsu era bastante bueno, pero la bijuu no le costaba seguirle el paso, el intercambio de golpes duro unos cuarenta segundos hasta que el puño de la bijuu traspaso el pecho del anciano llenándose de sangre sin embargo aunque su cuerpo cayo inerte y sin vida a su espalda un revitalizado Danzou había aparecido

-ya decía yo que había sido demasiado fácil, aun que estoy segura que aplaste tu corazón, usas la técnica del Izanagi ¿verdad?- cuestiono con tranquilidad la bijuu preparándose apara su segundo asalto

-interesante, estas al tanto de las técnicas prohibidas del clan Uchiha, me gustaría preguntar ¿Cuál es el nombre de quien tengo que matar?- inquirió el anciano el también estaba estirando sus viejos huesos para el segundo asalto

-tengo muchos nombres, Natsumi, Kurama, pero todos me conocen por Kyuubi no Youko- contesto antes de lanzarse contra su oponente

Por otro lado Phantom le había explicado la situación al sandaime el cual se mostro muy sorprendido al saber que el shinovi de neo arcadia como la bijuu eran pareja, también había explicado que no se moviera o seria un blanco mas del jutsu del rubio, no es que no quisiera hacer nada por el contrario estaba esperando el momento debía guardarse para cuando su alumno terminara con su jutsu el cual consumía casi todo su chacra por lo que estaría debilitado y seria un blanco fácil

-raí me geri-

-hi dai ken-

Alternaba combinaciones la bijuu de nueve colas contra el viejo líder de raíz, había conseguido matarlo otro par de veces no sabia cuantas veces podría revivir debido al Izanagi, pero no por eso iba a dejar de atacar, Danzou por otro lado hacia un recuento de los daños, hasta ahora la supuesta bijuu ya había conseguido serrarle tres de sus ojos sharingan y sus ataque poco a poco estaban haciendo que retrocediera manteniéndose mucho tiempo a la defensiva

-basta de juegos- se dijo mientras escupía una gran bola de fuego al cielo, pronto este se oscureció cientos de rocas encendidas comenzaron a caer con la intención de exterminar a la bijuu

-no puedes vencerme con mi elemento- susurro ella al tiempo que comenzaba a girar como si fuera una Hyuga creando un poderoso tornado de fuego con el cual hizo girar las rocas alrededor de el para luego regresarlas al anciano quien era el que las había invocado

Danzou se vio forzado a moverse para evitar su propio jutsu, esto evito que viera la enorme cabeza de zorro que creció en el torbellino la cual ya había abierto sus fauces e incluso pudo devorarlo

Mientras tanto la niebla oscura se disipo, el rubio cayo de rodillas respirando agitadamente incluso hasta había perdido su transformación, los pocos shinovis de raíz que sobrevivieron lo vieron como un blanco fácil y saltaron para acabar con el pero jamás llegaron pues la hoja de la katana del shinovi de neo arcadia corto sus gargantas antes de si quiera poder acercarse

El sandaime sin duda estaba impresionado, de hecho hasta se preguntaba que clase de maestro había tenido Naruto, y es que pocos shinovis podían cortar seis cabezas simultáneamente sin derramar ni una sola gota de sangre, ni siquiera el era tan letal ni un sus mejores días, luego estaba ese jutsu de Naruto, aunque estaba completamente agotado, por un momento se pregunto que hubiera pasado si ese jutsu se hubiera utilizado en medio de un campamento enemigo y es que de los ninjas de raíz que habían sido alcanzados solo quedaban pequeños pedazos, volvió a poner su mirada en Phantom en como defendía a su pupilo aun quedaban bastantes y no parecía que su velocidad fuera disminuyendo por el contrario cada vez era mas preciso y sobretodo letal

-Ambu- invoco al viento mientras un gran numero de los mencionados hacían presencia en el lugar- como hokage de la aldea no puedo quedarme atrás- dijo mientras invocaba su armadura de batalla estilo samurái

HOLA YO DE NUEVO

Después de mucho tiempo puedo subir otro capitulo siento lo corto pero recuerden que aun falta el bun track, y debo cortarlo aquí por una simple razón

¿Alguien recuerda el número de sharingan que tiene Danzou?, esto para poder matarlo en el siguiente capitulo ya que es muy molesto que este reviviendo cada vez que le cortas la cabeza o le traspasas el corazón

También quiero incluir la invocación de Naruto en el siguiente capitulo por lo que me gustaría saber que es lo que les gustaría, zorros u dragones el cual se limitaría a uno pero mecánico, si también habrá sapos pero hasta que llegue ero-senin y para eso si falta un buen rato

También quiero disculparme por que no podre responder hoy a sus review, pero ni mi celular ni mi compu tienen internet y en el civer no me da tiempo de responder pero saben que siempre agradezco sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomates, chiles, cebollas y naranjas, chale me equivoque eso es la lista del mercado

Bueno no los interrumpo mas pasemos al bun track, hoy presentamos (N/A: siempre quise decir eso)

**EN UN FUTURO MUY, MUY LEJANO 2.0: cambios de humor **

–**DREAM BACK-**

En su habitación la guardian del mar hacia unos extraños ejercicios de respiración dejando que sus pulmones se llenasen del aire limpio y puro, cosa rara hoy muestra una sonrisa radiante y relajada cosa bastante extraña para los que conocemos su lindo carácter

-Fairy-chan ya regrese- anuncio un joven rubio antes de entrar, al entrar ella dio un salto de felicidad, el joven no debía pasar de unos 20 quizás 25 años de edad (N/A: imaginen a Minato con marcas en las mejillas como si fueran bigotes)-Fairy recuerda que Ciel-chan dijo que debías cuidarte, no solo por ti si no también por ellos- dijo el rubio acariciando tiernamente el abultado estomago de la guardiana

-lo se Naruto-kun, es solo que últimamente me siento muy sola- dijo ella con tristeza casi apunto de llorar- y ahora con las misiones que X-sama te asigna tienes muy poco de tiempo libre- la guardiana si estaba apunto de llorar cuando- ¡y ese poco tiempo libre lo pasas con tus amigotes!, y ¿yo que?, ¿yo cuando?- exigió saber completamente exaltada y enojada

-Fairy tranquilízate- intento (N/A: primer error, nunca le digas a una mujer en ese estado que se calme, se los digo por experiencia)

-¡no me digas que me tranquilice!- exclamo con tal fuerza que una pequeña avalancha de hielo provoco-¡tu me hiciste esto!- volvió a reclamar señalando lo abultado de su estomago-la verdad es que ni tus hijos ni yo te importamos- reclamo dándole la espalda de nuevo apunto de llorar, sin embargo el joven rubio se acerco por la espalda para abrasarla y comenzar a besarla desde el cuello

-¿si me amas?- pregunto con inocencia dejándose hacer

-por supuesto Fairy-chan con todo mi corazón- completo el rubio antes de llevarla a la cama al estilo nupcial

**-END DREAM BACK-**

-y justo en ese momento desperté doctora, ¿usted que opina doctora?- pregunto la guardiana del mar la cual estaba recostada en un sillón de esos donde te recuestan cuando vas con un psicólogo-¿Ciel?-

-primero que nada- respondió la pequeña Ciel escondiéndose tras el sillón donde como buena psicóloga estaba resolviendo un crucigrama en vez de estarle poniendo atención a su paciente-debes admitir que estas enamorada- tras esto una afiliada estaca de hielo atravesó el sillón

-¡yo de ese idiota!- respondió totalmente exaltada por no decir encabronada

-en tu sueño, ese idiota como tu le llamas- recalco Ciel antes de continuar- era el padre de tus hijos o en tu caso por ser reploid elfos- la pequeña doctora Ciel podía escuchar claramente como la guardiana del mar hacia rechinar los dientes en señal de frustración-coincido completamente con X-sama, un día te darás cuanta que no puede haber otro hombre en tu vida que no sea el-

-hombre, por favor, si apenas es un mocoso de 10 años- rápidamente refuto la guardiana de armadura azul cruzando sus brazos

-y sin embargo siempre sueñas con un Naruto mas maduro y- intento Ciel pero fue interrumpida

-¡piensa bien como vas a terminar esa frase!- volvió a reclamar la guardiana mientras

-en ciertas situaciones que una niña de mi edad no debería escuchar- la pequeña rubia dio un profundo suspiro antes de continuar-solo espero que te des cuenta pronto antes de que llegue otra, una que si lo valore y te lo gane-

-una Fairy con el corazón roto seria más difícil de soportar de lo que ya es- agrego con desdén el guardian de las llamas Fighter Fefnir entrando a la conversación- tan solo imagínate que llegara a conocer en su Konoha a una tierna y tímida niña peliazul de ojos blancos y esta quede completamente enamorada por la gran determinación de Naruto a tal punto que sea capas de arriesgar su vida por el y entonces el se da cuenta que todo este tiempo busco una chica como ella se casan y se olvida completamente de ti-

-por favor, como si alguien aparte de mi pudiera soportar a ese idiota- volvió a reclamar

-¿aparte de ti?- inquirió sorprendido el guardian de las llamas antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad

-¡vuelve aquí maldito cobarde!- exclamo Fairy Leviathan antes de salir tras de su hermano

**-end bun track-**

Y ahí lo tienen que les pareció les gusto, no les gusto me despido deseándoles lo mejor y hasta pronto


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Disclaimer: Naruto y megaman no me pertenecen son de capcom y Kishimoto respectivamente yo solo los "tomo prestados" para hacer este fanfic, aclarado el punto pasemos al fic

La cabeza de zorro se esfumo mientras el enorme torbellino de fuego se detuvo, la bijuu pelirroja pudo apreciar claramente como un bulto caía al suelo mientras era consumido por las llamas, sin embargo rápidamente noto que no era el cuerpo que se calcinaba no era el de su enemigo

-"asi que se sustituyo con uno de sus soldados, pero ¿Dónde esta?"- se alerto la bijuu mientras alertaba todos sus sentidos tratando de predecir de donde vendría el siguiente ataque, el cual no tardo en llegar en la forma de un poderoso cañonazo de agua que la golpeo directo en la cara haciéndola volar por los aires

Pudo maniobrar en pleno vuelo sin embargo cuando estuvo apunto de aterrizar un par de enormes puños de piedra la golpearon nuevamente elevándola de forma descontrolada por lo que no pudo bloquear la poderosa patada que golpeo su estomago cosa que la clavo en el suelo

Ese ultimo golpe si que le había dolido, pero casi de inmediato se incorporo, Danzou estaba frente a ella mostrando una expresión seria como si estuviese esperando que ella lo atacase de nuevo y ella no lo hizo esperar, su cuerpo robótico fue cubierto por una extraña aura carmesí, un instante mas tarde el viejo halcón de guerra volaba por los aires debido al fuerte impacto de eso carmesí que lo golpeo

A pesar de lo fuerte de ese extraño impacto Danzou pudo maniobrar en el aire y caer de cuclillas aun que inmediatamente tuvo que moverse para esquivar la poderosa cuchillada que venia de las afiladas garras de la bijuu

Mientras tanto

Phantom, Naruto y Sarutobi observan con atención la batalla habían logrado derrotar a los shinovis de raíz solo unos cuantos habían escapado y Danzou estaba tan concentrado en su enemiga que no lo había notado

-¿no deberíamos ayudarla?- sugirió el hokage

-ella debe hacer esto sola, es algo que llamo honor de bijuu, no recuerdo muy bien los detalles- Phantom contesto de manera simple tratando de mantener una expresión serena cosa en la que su mascara-antifaz ayudaba bastante sin embargo no dejaba de estar preocupado

-además no creo que nos necesite- agrego Naruto con voz cansada

Danzou lograba evitar las envestidas de la bijuu pero no en la forma en que el hubiera querido, no pasaron ma segundos cuando sus reservas de chacra se turbaron de forma violenta por lo que callo al suelo apoyado en una rodilla incluso respiraba de manera agitada

-esa extraña energía carmesí que me golpeo- susurro el anciano mientras se ponía en pie

-solo hice fluir mi chacra atrabes de ti- contesto la bijuu pelirroja mostrando una siniestra sonrisa cundo Danzou hizo un mueca de dolor- ese dolor que sientes, es mi demoniaco chacra fluyendo en ti, destruyendo poco a poco tu insignificante red de chacra, aun si sobrevives a esta batalla eventualmente eso te matara, ni el Izanagi te salvara después de todo funciona con chacra- anuncio ella tras eso una enorme llamarada de fuego negro la cubrió

El tercer hokage hiso una mueca de horror al ver como la chica pelirroja era cubierta por las llamas negras como si estas fueran una gran ola

-descuide, Kyuubi no Youko acostumbra a dormir en las cálidas llamas del inframundo, asi sean las mismas llamas de la diosa de sol no le harán ni un rasguño- dijo Hidden Phantom de una escalofriante manera que casi atemorizo a su estudiante por un segundo

-ya te lo había dicho, no me ganaras con mi elemento- le recordó ella, un instante después la bijuu desapareció dejando solo una imperceptible estela de polvo, un instante mas tarde Danzou daba pequeños pasos torpes hacia atrás mientras veloces y poderosos comenzaban desgarrar su cuerpo

Unos instantes mas tarde la cabeza del viejo halcón de guerra voló por los aires al ser separada del resto de su cuerpo, la cabeza rodante termino a unos metros del tercero pero de nuevo Danzou apareció junto a la bijuu sin un rasguño y conectando un golpe con el ante brazo que la elevo unos centímetros del suelo, luego generando un jutsu de raiton en su puño la golpeo alejándola de el

-eres bastante molesto- dijo la bijuu mientras se limpiaba su labio inferior, observo la sangre que había en su mano y tubo una genial idea, dado que no sabia cuantas veces podía usar el Izanagi, usando ese "jutsu" podía enviarlo a cierto lugar de dolor y sufrimiento por toda la eternidad, lo mejor de todo es que no tenia que matarlo para enviarlo ahí, incluso se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente mientras decía un "por que no se me ocurrió antes", ese lugar especial reservado para gente tremendamente malvada y que casualmente el tío Hades era el "administrador", las manos de la bijuu con cuerpo de reploid se movieron casi a la velocidad de la luz trazando sellos

-tártaro- recito ella con una voz sepulcral mientras colocaba sus manos en la tierra, el mismo cielo se oscureció, nueves de tormenta comenzaron a dar vueltas como si fuesen a crear un tornado, rayos iluminaban el firmamento y al mismo tiempo que los truenos lo hacían estremecer, la misma tierra se abrió y un ser descripción grotesca emergió del abismo

-ha pasado un tiempo, sobrina- dijo el ser de grotesca descripción -he de suponer que este es el sujeto que vendió a tu amiga- su voz sonaba calmadamente muerta sin el mas mínimo rastro de emociones o sentimientos

-los genjutsu no me afectan- estipulo con confianza Danzou

(Insertar risa macabra)

-estúpido y miserable mortal voy a divertirme mucho contigo, gracias por el obsequio sobrinita, sabes que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de atormentar a un humano vivo, y gracias a su Izanagi esto durara toda una eternidad- tras esto lo que parecían ser tentáculos de color morado emergieron del abismo sujetando al viejo líder de raíz tanto de brazos como de piernas y también por el cuello, un segundo mas tarde Danzou fue arrastrado al inframundo

Entonces para asombro de los presentes el ser de grotesca descripción comenzó a dirigirse a donde Phantom

-y en cuanto a ti- hablo mientras Hidden Phantom parecía muy intimidado- le rompes el corazón a mi sobrinita, y desearas ocupar el lugar de mi nuevo y flamante juguete-

-descuide eso no pasara- respondió el guardian de neo arcadia, ciertamente jamás espero estar parado frente a lo que el suponía era el dios del inframundo, hasta cierto punto comprendía que su amada era una especie de demonio mitológico pero jamás espero que fuera la sobrina de un dios, ni mucho menos de ese dios

-y luego mamá se queja del por que no tengo novio- se quejo la bijuu haciendo una especie de puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-sabes que solo bromeaba- se dirigió el dios del inframundo a su linda sobrinita

-¿te mando a Mikoto?- pregunto la bijuu a su tío de casi manera inocente como cuando un pequeño esta pidiendo un dulce

-bromeas, por supuesto que si, sabes que nunca te negaría nada- aun que su voz seguía igual de calmada parecía tener cierto deje de emoción, tras esto un extenso relámpago ilumino el cielo por unos tres o cuatro segundos y tras un fuerte ruido todo regreso a la normalidad como si ese ser y Danzou nunca hubieran estado ahí

-lo siento- ella se había acercado hasta su pareja

-sabes que no es necesario, tu familia tiene un sentido del humor muy peculiar- contesto Hidden Phantom mientras recobraba el aire

-ahora solo falta ella- se dijo para si misma, sus puños estaban apretados con tanta fuerza que un poco de su fluido vital comenzó a manchar el suelo, solo faltaba esa traidora y su venganza seria completa, por ahora disfrutaría de este momento de paz, después de todo no sabia donde podría estar

**HOLA**

**Yo otra vez si ya se que me piratie uno de los personajes de saint seiya pero es que no se pudo ocurrir otro final para Danzou, por un momento pensé en unirlo a akatsuki pero no me agrado mucho la idea asi que la descarte, aparte que es muy molesto matarlo y luego que vuelva a revivir con su Izanagi, por lo que le concedieron un boleto directo y sin regreso al tártaro **

**Y hablando de akatsuki, desde que vi la noche mas larga de Konoha siempre creí que Mikoto era "Tobi/Madara/Obito" por lo que en este fic ella será la líder de akatsuki**

**Siento haber cambiado la invocación de Naruto, en mi libreta se suponía que el dragón y el zorro se comían a Danzou pero mientras escribía se me ocurrió que Phantom no conocía a nadie de la familia de Kyuubi-chan además no puede dejar pasar ese legendario cliché del "si le rompes el corazón" y luego la amenaza **

**Les tengo una mala notica hoy no hay bun track para compensar esto les traigo una entrevista con uno de los personajes del fic que no salieron en este capitulo, asi que sin mas preámbulo denle una cordial bienvenida a Fighter Fefnir **

Fefnir: hola, hola chicos y chicas ya llego el guardian de las llamas

DT: mientras no empieces con lo de la llama de la juventud todo esta bien, por favor siéntate

En eso un utilero nos trae una silla para que el invitado se siente

DT: comencemos, en un capitulo pasado hiciste la descripción de cierta chica que saldrá en capítulos posteriores, por lo que la gente pregunta, Fighter Fefnir ¿lee el manga o ve el anime?

Se nota como rápidamente el invitado esconde dentro de uno de sus cañones lo que parece ser el resumen semanal de Naruto shippuden

Fefnir: por supuesto que no, es solo que mi pípilo tiene ciertas preferencias hacia las peliazules, mi hermana es un ejemplo, tu sabes como se llevan, todos se han dado cuenta que siente algo por el chico

DT: hablando de sentir, la gente pregunta, ¿Qué pasaría si ella se entera de lo que ustedes tres hicieron?

Se nota como el invitado finge un estado de confusión

Fefnir: no se de que hablas

DT: el nombre de Lobo te dice algo

Se puede apreciar claramente como el invitado entra en un estado de desconcierto y pánico al punto de apuntarme con su cañón justo a la cara

Fefnir: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

DT: soy el autor recuerdas

Fefnir: tú no hablaras

DT: espera no querrás

Fefnir: si quiero

En eso el invitado dispara una gran bola de fuego usando el cañón donde había escondido su resumen semanal de Naruto shippuden, su servilleta evade torpemente la bola de fuego pero

Fefnir: ¡noooooo!

Exclama el invitado al ver que ha destruido su resumen semanal de Naruto shippuden

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, ustedes deciden que quieren en el siguiente capitulo si BUN TRACK o si quieren Entrevista con algún personaje no olviden enviar sus preguntas**

**El próximo capitulo de las crónicas del biometal N será**

"**misión de espionaje"**

Hasta la próxima


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío mucho menos megaman aclarado el punto vámonos con el fic

Un jovencito rubio de no más de diez u once años corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Konoha, el motivo, una cosa insignificante y simple, era su primer día en la academia ninja y estaba retrasado, sin embargo el olor de su comida favorita detuvo su velos carrera de golpe

En alguna parte de su cabeza sonó un "-¿Qué dijo Phantom que te aria si llegabas tarde en tu primer día de clases?-" sin embargo no importo, Naruto siempre tenia 5 minutos para un plato de ramen mas, entro en pequeño establecimiento

-buenos días viejo Teuchi dame uno de cerdo bien completo- exclamo a gran voz el rubio

-ho buenos días Naruto, en un momento sale- respondió el dueño de ichiraku ramen, siempre era un placer atender a su mejor cliente, solo un par de minutos y el enorme tazón estuvo frente de el sin embargo algo paso

El pequeño rubio se quedo observando su preciado ramen por más de un minuto, el ramen de cerdo era el favorito de Ciel, eso lo llevo a preguntarse si ella estaría bien, eso lo llevo a pensar en sus maestros (Harpuia y Fefnir) y si estos seguían vivos, ciertamente la hielera parlante tenía su carácter y si extrañaba sacarla de quicio cada 5 minutos, ante este pensamiento dio un gran suspiro

-¿Cómo se llama?- inquirió el experimentado cocinero

-¿disculpa?- contesto Naruto muy confundido ante la anterior pregunta

-la causante de ese gran suspiro, me parece que aun eres un poco joven para que te gusten las chicas- explico el cocinero de ichiraku, mientras tanto el rostro de Naruto paso por diferentes expresiones en menos de diez segundos, pasando por un color sonrosado de vergüenza, un morado de asqueado a un rojo fuego de coraje quizás ira

-yo enamorado de esa alebrestada- exclamo Naruto casi subiéndose a la barra donde estaba servido su ramen- jamás- exclamo

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto- dijo el viejo Teuchi sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos- recuerdo cuando tenia tu edad, ya cambiaras con el tiempo-

-quizás pero de esa jamás- volvió a reiterar el rubio

-Naruto recuerda que jamás es amas con una J al frente- respondió el viejo cocinero dejando al rubio con una extraña sensación de deja bu mientras cierta guardiana de neo arcadia estornudaba

Minutos mas tarde una masa naranja saltaba de techo en techo a gran velocidad, pronto llamo la atención de los ambu debido a su gran velocidad podría ser un intruso o algo asi

Pronto la masa naranja de cabellera rubia se vio rodeado por seis ambu

-buenos días ambu-san- se adelanto el rubio-sabe estoy un poco retrasado para llegar a la academia, seria tan amable de dejarme pasar- se explico el rubio aun trotando en el mismo lugar donde había aterrizado

El ambu de cabellera morada que mas bien era una ella en lugar de el, analizo al chico, tratando de ver algo fuera de lugar, ciertamente un aspirante a genin no podía tener esa velocidad, pero al no ver nada sospechoso lo dejo pasar ya que incluso le había mostrado un papel con la firma del hokage en la que explicaba una extraña misión

Sin más le dejaron pasar

-le dejaremos que se valla- dijo la líder del escuadrón mientras el rubio se alejaba, dio un suspiro profundo y se alejo junto con su escuadrón mientras pensaba en eventos ocurridos hace unas noches, ese chiquillo, le había pateado el culo a uno de los jounin mas fuertes de la aldea, luego había acabado con una gran parte de soldados de Danzou en una misma batalla, mas tarde ella fue uno de los ambu que asignaron a la exploración de base de raíz, cosa que había sido muy revelador, se encontraron muchas pruebas de que Danzou era un traidor, incluso había hecho un trato con Itachi para la eliminación del clan Uchiha, cosa que mientras ellos exploraban ocurría, asi como algunos tratos con Orochimaru donde ofrecía al ultimo de los Uchiha a cambio de algunas cosas, aun cuando fueron a informar al hokage, fue muy tarde pues todo lo que encontraron fue al hijo menor del líder del clan tirado en medio de la calle en un charco de sangre, por suerte justo a tiempo para salvar su vida

Naruto siguió avanzando por los tejados ya estaba muy retrasado

Según lo que se informaba en dicho papel, el chico rubio había asignado a una misión de vigilancia del Uchiha, que a Orochimaru le interesara el chico Uchiha no era nada bueno, "no después de lo ocurrido en el laboratorio escondido" fue lo que comento el hokage, no seria un guarda espaldas solo lo mantendría vigilado e informaría directamente al consejo shinovi de la aldea cualquier acto sospechoso, esto para prevenir el asunto que tenían con el desertor Orochimaru

Aterrizo en frente del edificio de enseñanza, por el movimiento en las ventanas pudo notar que los alumnos ya habían entrado a clases

-salón 320, segundo piso ala este- leyó el rubio en un pequeño papel que había sacado de su bolsillo tras esto entro en el peculiar edificio

Había tardado mas de unos cuantos minutos en encontrar el salón, pero al final había logrado llegar, no le fue extraño que ningún maestro le quisiese ayudar hacia unos años que su sensei le había explicado su situación y la de su "prisionera" entre otras cosas

Sacudiendo su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza toco la puerta del salón

-"al fin llego el nuevo demonio"- fue el pensamiento del profesor no tanto por que su nuevo alumno tuviera encerrado dentro de si uno, si no mas bien por el hecho de que este grupo de alumnos en particular destacaban por su largo historial de mal comportamiento, es decir Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno siempre peleando por cualquier tontería (N/A: que casi siempre tenia que ver con Sasuke), Shikamaru Nara completamente dormido, Chougi Akimichi siempre tragando como una bestia, Kiba Inozuka y Akamaru siempre haciendo alboroto, Uchiha Sasuke mas bien parecía una bomba a punto de explotar, los mas tranquilos eran Shino Aburame y Hyuga Hinata los cuales siempre se sentaban hasta atrás para evitar a los compañeros mas problemáticos, con eso en sus pensamientos abrió la puerta

-adelante pasa- dijo el profesor al chico rubio que estaba parado frente a el

Iruka-sensei tuvo que mallugar su escritorio de profesor un par de veces para poder ganar la atención de toda la clase exceptuando a los mencionados anteriormente (N/A: sin incluir a Hinata y Shino), por lo que el sensei tuvo una brillante idea

-ahora joven preséntate a la clase- dijo el profesor

-¡hola soy Uzumaki Naruto el próximo hokage de la aldea!- grito el rubio apropósito para generar una reacción, sin embargo fue completamente ignorado por sus nuevos compañeros, exceptuando las cejas levantadas de Shino por encima de sus gafas y por el peculiar tono rojo en las mejillas de linda peliazul de la esquina superior derecha

-donde seria bueno que te sentaras- se pregunto el profesor -Sakura Haruno- le llamo el profesor a la pelirosa

-si profesor- respondió casi de inmediato la nombrada

-levántate y mueve tus cosas dos bancos hacia atrás- ordeno el profesor mientras esta refunfuñaba el hecho de ser separada del lado de Sasuke, inmediatamente Ino se movió con toda la intención de sentarse junto a Uchiha-¿adonde crees que vas Ino?- dijo el profesor de brazos cruzados sacando una risa nerviosa de la rubia-ahora Naruto, por favor siéntate donde estaba la chica pelirosa- dijo despectivamente

Naruto obedeció al maestro sin saber que había ganado dos nuevas enemigas

La mitad de las clases ya habían pasado y los alumnos estaban en la hora del almuerzo, ahora mismo Naruto estaba sentado en una de las ramas de un gran árbol degustando su preciado ramen mientras realizaba su misión de vigilancia, hasta que fue notado por el sujeto vigilado en cuestión

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué tanto me vez?- exigió saber el joven Uchiha harto de sentirse vigilado

-quien dijo que te estoy viendo a ti- respondió el rubio desde la rama suspendiendo su comida para bajar de la rama- estimado emo con cara de estreñido yo estaba mirando a linda señorita peliazul de allá- dijo señalando a una sonrojada peliazul de ojos blanco o mas bien dirigiéndose donde la mencionada chica

-hola guapa, me puedo sentar junto a ti- dijo el rubio tratando de imitar esa legendaria sonrisa con la cierto maverick hunter carmesí podía poner de rodillas a cualquier chica que X-sama le había comentado una vez

Esto desato la ira del ultimo Uchiha por lo que arrojo lo primero que encontró, un pequeño pastelillo en contra la cabeza del rubio, sin embargo el rubio estaba tan perdido en los ojos blancos de la chica que ni siquiera noto cuando su cabeza se movió para evadir el proyectil de comida, sin embargo la chica peliazul de ojos blancos estaba tan perdida en esos ojos azules que no noto el proyectil de comida hasta que fue muy tarde, pues para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba embarrado por toda su cara, desatando la ira del rubio

-exijo que te disculpes- vocifero el rubio claramente furioso

-un Uchiha no se disculpa- respondió el mencionado de modo arrogante

-ya sacaste boleto- musito el rubio mientras recordaba a ciertos subordinados de sus maestros a los cuales no podía ver justamente por eso, abusando un poco se sus habilidades llego a espaldas del pelinegro barrio sus piernas y lo puso con la cara al pasto mientras lo sujetaba de ambos brazos- ahora vas a disculparte con la señorita o el ultimo Uchiha se quedara sin brazos- anuncio infringiendo solo un casi nada agonizante dolor en las mencionadas extremidades del chico Uchiha

-Naruto- le llamo el profesor que había sido traído por Ino y Sakura para que detuviera al malandrín que estaba lastimando a su preciado Sasuke- quieres soltar a Sasuke-

-con todo gusto- respondió el rubio mostrando una gran sonrisa pero sin soltar al Uchiha –en cuanto se disculpe con la linda señorita peliazul de allá por ensuciarla- respondió el rubio aplicando sus conocimientos en el Uchiha

-un Uchiha no se disculpa-

El rubio suspiro

-esto será una larga, larga tarde-

**Notas del autor**

**Que hay chicos y chicas que siguen esta humilde historia como verán cierta guardiana de neo arcadia ya tiene competencia por el corazón de nuestro ninja favorito, por otro lado ya empezaron las clases en la academia también introduje a Sasuke me habría gustado golpearlo un poco mas pero primero me gustaría tener una buena justificación para hacerlo y ahora mismo estoy algo corto de tiempo por lo que pasaremos al bun track de hoy, hoy presentamos;**

**BUN TRACK: LA PEOR DERROTA**

Era una mañana en la ciudad de neo arcadia y Fairy Leviathan no se quería levantar des su cama no después de semejante parranda de anoche, Los golpes en la puerta de su habitación hicieron que se moviera de un lado a otro intentando no perder el sueño, sin embargo la insistencia de quien fuera que estuviera afuera molestando la hizo que se levantara y fuera abrir

-veo que aun no estas lista para el gran evento de hoy- expuso el soberano de la ciudad

La guardiana gruño algo que sonó a un "no me lo recuerde" mientras su rostro de somnolencia daba un cambio drástico a uno de ira acto seguido intento cerrar la puerta con tal de no seguir hablando del tema pero la mano de X-sama la detuvo

-cuatro simples palabras- dijo el hunter azul mirando intensamente a su hija- yo te lo dije- esto mientras movía los dedos de una de sus manos-ahora alístate- ordeno

-lo que diga X-sama pero aun es muy temprano como para empezar con eso- dijo a manera desganada la guardiana del mar- además no tenia pensado ir-

-nada de, aun es muy temprano y mucho menos, nade de no quiero ir, eres una guardian de neo arcadia compórtate como tal- respondió el soberano haciendo una tosca imitación de su hija- que ya son las once y el gran evento de hoy es a las tres de la tarde por lo que ya deberías estar lista, de hecho tus hermanos y Ciel ya se fueron- regaño a su hija por su actitud

-no puede obligarme ha- intento ella pero

-claro que puedo y lo hare, por que antes de ser el soberano esta ciudad soy tu padre y como tal exijo que muestres tus respetos a la futura esposa del alumno de tus hermanos la cual te recuerdo no eres tu- exigió X-sama mientras la guardiana simplemente dio un largo suspiro de resignación,

-como le gusta echar sal en la llaga, ¿verdad?- reclamo la guardiana claramente dolida antes de cerrar la puerta

X-sama odiaba hacerle esto a su hija, el sabia cuanto amaba a Naruto, de hecho todos lo sabían, pero su enorme orgullo le impidió verlo, al punto en que el se había cansado de insistir cosa rara pues el nunca se rendía, con el tiempo una de las chicas que había conocido en la academia de Konoha se gano su corazón después de que casi la matan por salvarle la vida (N/A: y como había predicho Fefnir unos años atrás hasta era peliazul y de ojos blancos), pero era una lección que tenia que aprender, quizás con el tiempo su hija encontraría otro amor y con un poco de suerte su enorme orgullo no estropearía esa futura relación

X-sama parpadeo al ver que su hija ya estaba lista, se veía hermosa con ese vestido azul pero algo le faltaba

-muy acabemos con esta estupidez- musito la guardiana mientras tomaba el brazo de su padre

**Tres de la tarde. Lugar: el gran salón de neo arcadia**

La guardiana del mar no estaba pasando por el mejor de los momentos, no cuando vez a esa persona que amas frete a un altar junto a su próximamente esposa jurándose amor eterno, mucho menos cuando tus hermanos están firmando como testigos de ese amor es verdadero aun cuando saben de tus sentimientos por ese

El sujeto que daba el discursó llego al gran punto de culminación

-si alguien tiene algún motivo por le cual no deba realizarse esta boda que hable ahora o callé para siempre- aun que mas bien había sido como una orden, en ese instante absolutamente todas las miradas se concentraron específicamente en ella (N/A: incluso los asistentes de Konoha que ya la conocían, también la de Naruto), como esperando que dijera algo

-hija mía odio ser yo quien te lo diga pero- X-sama hizo una pequeña pausa dramática sin embargo alguien rubio que vestía un elegante traje negro se le adelanto

- si no hubiera sido por tu enorme orgullo tu estarías en el lugar de mi chica de ojos blancos- finalizo el rubio para luego regresar donde su novia

-¡haaa!- exclamo la guardiana totalmente aterrada mientras despertaba en su cama- fue solo un sueño- se dijo pero entonces alguien toco la puerta con suma insistencia, por puro instinto dirigió su mirada al reloj junto a su recamara para darse cuenta que eran las once de la mañana

-¿hija ya estas lista para el gran evento de hoy?- expuso el soberano de la ciudad desde afuera de la habitación de su hija

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Una masa blanca y azul envistió a X-sama contra la pared exigiendo saber si hoy era la boda de **SU** Naruto mientras zarandeaba a X-sama de un lado a otro como si fuera un mono de trapo

**FIN DEL BUN TRACK**

**Bueno pues aquí esta la continuación, espero que les haya gustado este bun track, espero que no lo hayan sufrido igual que nuestra querida protagonista, quiero agradecer sus comentarios desgraciadamente hoy tampoco puedo responder por mi falta de internet **

**Se despide dragón titánico**

Fairy: un segundo asi que tú eres el autor de esto. Se nota que ella ríe sínicamente

Yo: bueno si pero ¿tú que haces aquí?. Nótese que el autor esta muy asustado

Fairy: asi que tu eres el soquete que me esta metiendo esas cosas en la cabeza. El autor asiente antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad temiendo por su vida.

Fairy: Vuelve aquí maldito cobarde.


End file.
